Hold My Hand
by venturrieb
Summary: Faberry AU...Quinn Fabray a well known and respected playboy lawyer in New York stumbles upon the enticing aspiring Broadway singer Rachel Berry who seems to be making Quinn reevaluate the playboy life. Too bad Santana and Quinn don't get along...WARNING: g!p Quinn (Also Bonnie from The Vampire Diaries will be thrown in) ON HIATUS more on profile
1. The Clutch

**A/N: Faberry lovin' there is a g!p so if you are no into that kind of thing then do not read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its character, trust when I say you would know if I did.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The blonde beauty stepped out of the elevator, her stilettos clicking on the floor as she made her way out of the building and into the cold air of New York City. Shane, her driver was leaning against the door of said blonde's car waiting for her arrival. When he caught sight of her he quickly straightened up and opened the car door.

"It's fine Shane, I actually meant to call you. Go ahead and head home to your family. I'm going to take a walk."

"Are you sure Miss Fabray? It's rather chilly out tonight."

"I'm sure Shane," she smiled reassuringly. "I have a coat and scarf. I'll be fine. Go home, and don't worry about tomorrow either. Spend time with your family. I'll see you Monday."

"Thank you Miss Fabray."

Quinn nodded and smiled before proceeding down the block paying no attention to the surrounding world. It had been a rough day for Quinn…actually it had been a rough week. The law firm was being sued because one of their clients were unhappy with a settlement they received, and on top of all of that somehow two thirds of the firms major clients managed to get them self into some type of legal trouble in the past week. Quinn really needed a drink. Once this realization dawned on her she made a detour and headed to a restaurant she frequented.

"Miss Fabray, what a pleasure it is to see you again," a man dressed in a black and white suit took Quinn coat. "Can I get you a table?"

"No, the bar will be fine, thank you." Before the man could speak another word Quinn shuffled through the light crowd to make her way to the bar stopping half way there to gaze at the petite brunette singing on stage. Quinn felt a slight stirring below her waist and forced herself to look away and proceed to the bar. But once Quinn took her seat her eyes immediately locked back on the stage behind her to watch the singing beauty. She was so indulged in the angelic voice that she hadn't noticed the bartender asking for her order.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" Quinn turned around after the third time the bartender asked.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey neat, please," the man nodded and grabbed the bottle and shot glass from behind him, then poured a shot for Quinn before proceeding to take other orders.

"Well you did always have a preference for straight liquor."

Quinn recognized the voice immediately, and decide to take the whiskey down in one swing before acknowledging it. "Harmony," Quinn turned, allowing hazel eyes to lock with blue. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you know," she took a seat on the stool beside Quinn, "Just needed a break."

"Huh, well I'm not too surprised, with how well your firm is doing and all."

"I wouldn't be having that problem if you had just made me partner like I asked."

"No one told you to leave Harmony; that was all your own doing."

"You gave me no other choice."

"Yes I did."

"What? To wait? To climb myself up a latter of people we both knew I was better than."

Quinn shrugged in her response to Harmony's questioning while gaining the bartender's attention and motioning she wanted a refill. "A little hard work for something you want never hurt anyone Harmony." Quinn looked over when she heard the music stop to see the woman exiting the stage, it made her heart sink a little. She enjoyed the powerful voice that the small body was able to project.

"Says the woman who inherited everything from her father."

Quinn was about to take in some of the newly poured whiskey when she stopped to scowl at Harmony. "Low blow Harmony. I have worked harder that anyone at that firm." Quinn spoke through clenched teeth. Her anger starting to show. "My father did not just hand it over to me."

Harmony knew this was always hot button topic for Quinn, anything that involved her father usually was. Which is exactly why she enjoyed bringing it up. Harmony enjoyed seeing Quinn angry; it tended to turn her on a bit. "I know Quinn. I'm sorry."

Quinn noticed as Harmony bit down on her lip, she scoffed, "You honestly can't help yourself can you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just so…mmm."

Quinn ignored Harmony's blunt moan and took in more of her whiskey, sadly her little friend couldn't ignore it as well as her mind. So she chose to distract herself looking for the brunette. Something about her had intrigued Quinn since she entered the restaurant. Whether it was her voice or just the genuine warmth that seemed to radiate from her, Quinn wasn't sure, but she wanted to know more about her, to be near her.

"Looking for someone?" Harmony questioned, following Quinn's gaze.

Quinn finally caught sight of the brunette in crowd and the smile that had wanted to form switch into a stern scowl. "No," Quinn finished her drink and stood to make her way through the crowd. "Rodger," she spoke once she reached her destination.

A man who was a good five or so inches taller than Quinn with short brown hair was holding on to the young brunette that had gained Quinn's attention by the arm. "Miss Fabray, what can I do for you?"

"Well I saw you from over there, by the bar, and was just wondering how you're kids were doing." Quinn answered, her eyes never straying from the other girls. She could see the odd combination of annoyance and fear on the girl's face.

"I wouldn't know… you took them from me."

"Ah, yes that's right. Why did I do that again?"

"I don't know. Because you're bitch was always my guess."

"Only to you," Quinn shot back.

"What do you want Fabray." Quinn pointed at the girl. Rodger looked over at her, shrugged,then pushed her toward Quinn. Who steadied her so that she wouldn't fall."Happy?"

"Anything that involves you Rodger is incapable of making anyone happy."

"Screw you."

"You're not my type." And on that note Quinn ushered the young girl out of the crowd. Once a good distance had been put between the two and Rodger Quinn slowed her pace and introduced herself to the brunette."I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry."

"It's a pleasure Miss Berry," Quinn bowed her head slightly. She wasn't sure what had sparked this part of her, but she wasn't complaining. Especially not with the little blush gracing Rachel Berry's cheeks.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Quinn checked her phone, "Eight forty five."

"Oh, no. I have to go. I'm so sorry. Thank you for everything." Before Quinn could object Rachel was hurrying towards the door. She chased after her, but by the time Quinn reached outside Rachel was already in a cab that was driving off.

"Miss Berry wait! Miss Berry!" A man came out of the restaurant after Quinn. Watching the same cab as her.

"What is it?" Quinn turned to the man holding a small clutch, who was ironically the same man who had taken her coat earlier.

"I'm afraid Miss Berry forgot her purse," he said examining the small clutch, unsure of what to do with it.

"Put it in my coat. I'll return it to her."

"Are you sure Miss Fabray, we can hold on to it until she returns for it."

"That won't be necessary. Place it in my coat pocket, and please have my coat ready in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Quinn returned to the bar where Harmony still sat, sipping on a glass of wine. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Quinn questioned once she reached her.

"I don't know; being next you always seemed like the right place." Quinn smirked and got the bartender's attention for another shot. He filled her glass and she downed it. "How long am I going to have to wait Fabray?"

"For what?" Quinn questioned as if not knowing what Harmony was referring to.

"I want you," Harmony whispered in Quinn's ear, her voice was low and husky, making Quinn's friend twitch as it began to rise to attention.

"It's nice to want things Harmony."

"I get what I want Fabray. You know that better than anyone."

* * *

"Shit! Quinn yes! Yes! Yes!" Quinn pounded into Harmony harder and faster with each moan Harmony released. They were currently in the middle of Harmony's living room with Harmony's legs wrapped around Quinn's waist and her back against the wall. "Deeper Quinn! Deeper!" _._

"I can't damn it!" Quinn growled while biting Harmony's neck who let out a loud moan, loving the feeling of Quinn's tongue over the area that would surely be bruising. Quinn picked Harmony up and carried her inside Harmony's bedroom.

"Ugh yes!"

"Fuck Harm! You feel so good! God I missed this! FUCK!"

Quinn and Harmony's grunts, screams and moans could be heard throughout the entire loft as they defiled each other in every way. The two went for hours on end until finally collapsing beside one another, heavy breathing, that only even out when the two fell asleep.

Quinn woke a few hours later, Harmony still fast asleep. She slipped out of bed, and made her way into the bathroom to take a leak then into the kitchen to find milk and cereal. Quinn hadn't even bothered to grab a robe or anything to cover herself. As she passed through the living room, naked, on her way to the kitchen Quinn saw her coat on the floor, where it had been discarded in Harmony's attempt to strip her of all clothing. When she picked up her coat to place it somewhere that wasn't the floor when she realized it was heavier than usual. She dug into the pocket and pulled out the familiar clutch. It was a simple clutch, sparkling with silver sequins. Quinn felt herself smile as she opened it and pulled out the driver's license. _Rachel Barbra Berry 1438 Brooklyn New York 5'2 brown hair, brown eyes, _Quinn scoffed at the description of the brunette. She found it to be extremely incorrect. Brown hair should have been silky dark chestnut, and brown eyes should without a doubt have been more along the lines of deep dark chocolate… Quinn hadn't noticed how much she had observed the girl it the small amount of time she has spent with her until now.

She reached into her second coat pocket and pulled out her phone, she hit speed dial two and waited for answer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry 1438 Brooklyn, I need you to find out if she works during the day, and if so where."

"Alright. I'll send you the info tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Mh-hm."

Quinn hung up her phone, and put it back in its pocket. She looked around for second examining her surroundings. She knew coming here had been a mistake, but somehow Harmony always knew how to get in her pants, and it wasn't like the sex wasn't always good because it was.

Instead of grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting down to watch Family Guy like she had planned on doing Quinn chose to get dressed and make herself scarce. Luckily Harmony had stripped her of all her clothing before they made it to the bedroom, so Quinn wouldn't have to worry about waking Harmony as she reclothed herself.

Quinn was out of the house and in a can in less than five minutes. On the cab ride back to her own home Quinn couldn't help but let her mind wander to one Miss Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

**Well there it is. The first chapter in faberry land. I'm not sure how long this will be. I'm just going with the flow. Please do review, they tend to help me write because I like knowing what you guys think.**


	2. Meeting Bonnie

**_This chapter is probably a little rushed but that's because it's the set up for the next chapter which will include some Faberry interactions. Also thank you, thank you, thank you, for the encouragement and following me and this story. It means a lot. Fill free to review and tell me what you think so far and what might happen… and without further a due, here is Chapter 2 of Hold My Hand_**

* * *

_Bzzzz _"Ugh!' Quinn groaned as she reached her hand out onto her side table in search for her phone. She brought the phone to her face and debated about answering the text when she saw it was Bonnie. It took a few seconds to dawn on Quinn as to why Bonnie would be texting her at seven in the morning, but once the realization set in she quickly sat up and unlocked her phone.

Quinn read the text a goofy smile appearing on her face in the process:

_Rachel Barbra Berry: _

_21 Main Brooklyn from 7 to 10, _

_1 to 5 NYADA then _

_94 St Cloud Brooklyn 7 to 2. _

"Damn, this girl works three jobs and goes to school. How does that even work?" Quinn wandered aloud.

* * *

"Crap!" Rachel tripped over her feet as she hurried out the door. She was trying to be quiet for her roommate's sake, but that wasn't going too well this morning, and she knew she'd be getting hell for it later. She ran out of the apartment and quickly hurried down a few blocks to her first job of the day.

"Two seconds to spare Rach!" A girl called to the brunette as she walked into the diner.

"Ha, ha," Rachel mocked laugh the girl as she rounded into the back to put her stuff up and put on her apron. "It's a skill."

"I'm sure it is. You've got booth 3 over there."

"Mkay," Rachel grabbed a coffee pot and headed over to the table. "Hi," Rachel's smile managed to lighten up the diner which was nice because it was a gloomy day there in New. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The young woman, who looked to be around Rachel's age, looked up from the file she was currently engrossed in and returned Rachel's smile, "Please. I hear you guys have some the best coffee."

"I'd say so," Rachel poured the coffee in the woman's cup. "And I'm not just saying that because I work here." Both young women chuckled. "Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"Do you recommend anything in particular?"

"The French Toast is my personal favorite."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have the French Toast."

"Good choice," Rachel picked up her notepad hanging on her apron's pocket and jot down the order. "Could I get you something else? Water, orange juice, maybe tea?"

"No thank you Miss Berry." Rachel's eyes widened at the sound of her last name. Her name tag only read her first name, so how this woman knew her last name was a mystery.

"Have we met before?" Rachel asked clearly confused.

"No, but you have recently met my boss. Quinn Fabray. I am more than willing to explain everything to you, but could you maybe place the order first, as to-go if possible. I'm actually quite hungry."

"Um, yeah, sure." Rachel placed the order then returned to the woman at table booth three. "Um…"

"Please Miss Berry, take a seat," she motioned to the seat across from her.

Rachel hesitated, eyeing the woman with the gray eyes and soft light brown skin. She could see Rachel's hesitance and in hopes of easing her discomfort she pulled out the small clutch, one that in less than twelve hours had made its way into four different people's hands, only one of whom Rachel knew would be holding it, and that one person was herself.

"My clutch," Rachel's words came out mixed in a gasp.

"You left it yesterday after your performance. Quinn said one of the workers came running out with it, but you were already gone. She asked me to return it to you. She figured you would need your license, credit card, debit card, and everything else."

"Um, thank you," Rachel shyly took the outstretched clutch.

"You can have a seat Miss Berry, I promise I don't bite," Rachel could see the woman's smile was genuine, and after looking around at the nearly empty dinner she slid into the seat opposite of her.

"Your name," Rachel spoke quietly. "You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Yes of curse. I'm sorry for being so rude my name is Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." Rachel didn't say anything further. She just stared at Bonnie, wandering what her angle was, apparently Bonnie caught on to this, "I assure Miss Berry I have no alternative motives. Quinn simply asked me to return your clutch to you as soon as possible which was your first job."

Rachel's eyes once again widened. _How does she know I have more than one job… how does she know where I even work._

"You're probably wandering how I knew where to find you." _And how the hell did you know what I was thinking, _Rachel thought while nodding. "I work for lawyers. Lawyers often need things found out about people which is my job. I'm the firm's private investigator. Therefore finding you wasn't too difficult."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. I'm just a messenger."

"Rachel! French Toast!" The cook called from out behind the counter.

"Excuse me," Rachel stood, taking the clutch with her, to retrieve the French toast. She returned to Bonnie's table and placed the to-go box in front of Bonnie, but remained standing.

"Thank you." She stood with the box and file in hand then smiled at Rachel. "I should get going. Work to do." She gave Rachel a small smile and continued out the door.

Rachel stood where she was for another minute watching the woman leave before deciding to take precautions and check to make sure everything was in her clutch. She thought the items in her head while she pulled them out: _licenses, debit card, credit card, lip gloss, cash, paper… wait what? Paper? _Rachel looked over the paper and smiled as she read what was on it.

_My apologies for what I imagine might have been a little off setting (sending Bonnie). _

_I would have preferred to come myself, but things got a little hectic here at the office. _

_Anyway, I was wondering… dinner, tomorrow, 7? _

_My number 1234567892_

_PS: If I you don't call I'll be forced to assume something bad happened_

_And to go see you at work ;)_

_-Quinn Fabray_

* * *

"How'd it go?" Quinn asked Bonnie as she walked into the blonde's office.

"Quinn, I don't think she knows who you are." Bonnie sat on Quinn's desk, looking at the blonde as she stared out of her the window.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you might have freaked her out. Just think it about it from her perspective. Young twenty-two year old living in New York City. I show up, a woman she has never met, with her clutch, and having to tell her that I pretty much stalked her to find out where she worked-"

"You didn't stalk her. Your job is to find things out about people. Which is exactly what you did," Bonnie was about to object when Quinn continued. "But I suppose you have a point." Quinn turned her head away from the window and to Bonnie who was sitting with her legs crossed on her desk. "I can't help it though… there's something about her."

Bonnie had a smart ass comment to make towards Quinn, but before she could say it Quinn's personal cell phone began to ring. Quinn jumped at the sound hoping that it was the small brunette that had managed to occupy her thought since she left Harmony's the night before. "Uh, Quinn," Bonnie picked up the phone. "Why is Harmony calling you?"

* * *

"Finally," Rachel walked into her shared apartment to see her favorite Latina watching T.V on the couch in booty shorts and tank with a sprite in hand.

"Hey Rach," the tall Latina smile allowing her perfect white teeth to show.

"Hi Santana," Rachel gave the girl a quick kiss on her temple before plopping down beside her on the couch.

Santana was Rachel's friend from high school. The two hadn't planned on rooming together at first, much less being in the same city, but after both ended up in New York and spent two months with roommates they couldn't stand they easily came to the conclusion that getting a simple two room apartment equal distance from their schools would fix their problems. Things were a little dicey the first few months, but once they got their groove things went smoothly for the two of them.

"What's wrong short stuff?" Santana lowered the volume of the TV and turned to her friend.

"Nothing is wrong per se, I'm just contemplating some things is all."

"Such as?"

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath knowing the Latina would have a rather large reaction to what she was about to say. "Well I didn't tell you this yesterday because we were busy at the bar, but I met a girl."

"You did what?!"

"I met girl. Or rather she met me or whatever. Okay so," both girls sat up straighter, to face each other. Rachel taking off her shows before crossing her legs underneath her.

"Rach, spill." Santana wanted details pronto. She couldn't believe Rachel hadn't said anything to her all day.

"Okay, well I had just gotten done with the last song in the set and so I make my way off stage to head to the back and grab my stuff when some guy steps in front of me trying to flirt with me. I nicely told him I wasn't interested, but he didn't take that too well and grabbed me by my arm-"

"What! Rach why didn't you tell me, or call me? I would have come and got you. Did he hurt you Rachel?" Without giving the smaller brunette a chance to answer Santana grabbed Rachel's arms and lifted up her sleeves, examining her arms to make sure there were no marks. "What's his name? I'll take care of it."

"No, Santana," Rachel swatted away her friend's hands. "You didn't let me finish. He didn't do anything because as soon as he grabbed me this woman, Quinn Fabray, showed up and got him to let go." Santana focused on the name for a brief second feeling like she had heard before on multiple occasions, but let it go when nothing came to her. "I'm not exactly sure how, it looked like it was something personal between the two of them, but he let me go and she took me with her."

"So what? You have a knight in shining armor now?" Santana teased.

"No, it's nothing like that. She was just being nice."

Santana didn't buy it, especially not with the light blush grazing Rachel's cheeks. "Whatever, so what happened after that?"

"Well after that I had to go so I could make it to my shift, so I left."

"Just like that. You left. She saves you and you leave. Did you even say anything to her hmph-"

Rachel covered her roommate's mouth before she continued with the questioning. "Goodness Santana, are you just going to keep interrupting or can I finish now," Santana smirked then bit Rachel's palm causing her to pull away with a slight yelp. "That was mean."

She laughed and pulled Rachel's hand back to her and began rubbing light circles over where she bit. "You can continue."

Rachel beamed her best smile and continued, "Okay, so I ended up leaving without my clutch because I was in such a hurry to get to the bar on time. Anyway I planned on getting it after my shift at the diner today since I had a few hours to spare, but while I was there I met a woman who apparently worked for Quinn Fabray, and she had my clutch," Rachel saw as Santana's face changed to confused, and went into further detail. "She said that a man had come running out after me with my clutch but I was already gone and Miss Fabray had also followed me. So she took the clutch from the man and promised to return it which is why she sent the woman with my clutch, Bonnie, her name was." Rachel smiled, satisfied that she had managed to explain all of that to Santana, but her smile faded when she saw Santana wasn't as happy or even surprised. "What? What's wrong?"

"Rachel, how did this woman even find where you work or knew you would be there at the time you were?" Santana couldn't help but worry about the situation. It just didn't seem right to her.

"She's lawyer, and the woman who returned the clutch is a private investigator for their firm. That's why she was able to find me, but that's not even the part I'm contemplating."

"Then what is?"

"Well when she left I checked inside to make sure everything was still there, and everything was, but there was also something extra." Rachel paused for dramatic effect. "A paper," she took the paper out of her pocket (she had kept it there all day while trying to figure out if she should call the blonde).

Santana took it from Rachel and quickly read over it. She didn't like this at all. For multiple reasons, "Don't call her." Santana stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, I think we should see if she'll actually show up. If she's a woman of her word. Now come on, we've gotta get ready for work." Santana kissed Rachel's palm quickly before bouncing up off the couch and heading towards her room.

Rachel watched the tall brunette leave. She knew that Santana didn't want her to call Quinn because she was worried, and didn't trust the blonde, but Rachel didn't think there was a need for her to worry so much. She was always trying to protect the small brunette, but sooner or later she felt Santana would have to learn she couldn't protect her all of the time. But since today was neither sooner nor later she proceeded to her own room to get dress for the long night she had ahead of her.


	3. Ice Skating

_**Okay, so maybe Rachel won't play to hard to get, but she will make Quinn reevaluate some things**_

* * *

"Six screwdrivers," Rachel placed the brown tray on the bar counter in front of Santana. Santana whipped around and grabbed what she would need for the drinks. "Hey have you seen a blonde with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes?" Rachel tried to make the question seem nonchalant, but with Santana being her best friend she saw right through it.

"Rachel," Santana was fixing the drinks and placing them on Rachel's tray. "Look around, there are a lot of blonde's here, and our bar isn't lit well enough for me to get a good look at eyes. So no. I have not seen Quinn Fabray."

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes, now go."

Rachel huffed and took the tray to start making her way to the table that ordered the six screwdrivers. The bar wasn't at full capacity, but it also wasn't empty. People were talking and laughing everywhere. All the waitresses had to be careful while maneuvering their way through the crowd. The bar's set up was simple. The actual bar was more towards the back while tables were set up in the middle and booths on the walls. A stage was at the front of the bar, most of the time local college kids would perform for some extra cash, but occasionally the owner, Franky, would have a karaoke night and anyone could get up and sing. Whether drunk or sober, the drunken ones always proved to be quite comical though.

"Okay boys, here you go, six screwdrivers," Rachel placed a drink in front of each of the guys.

"Thanks Rach."

"No problem Kevin." Rachel smiled at her classmates and turned to make her way back to the bar.

* * *

It was nearing closing time and Quinn still hadn't shown up, everyone had pretty much been sent home so the only people still taking up space in the bar were waiters and a few usuals. Rachel was sitting on stage at the piano.

"Rach," Santana approached her friend who simply scooted over for her to sit. Santana took the seat, "Rach come on, what's up? You've been sulking since twelve, what happened?"

"She didn't come," Rachel spoke quietly pressing down one of the piano keys to match the pitch of her voice.

"Is that what this is about? Her not showing up?"

"I just thought she'd show you know. She seemed like the go getter type. I guess I'm not just go getter worthy."

"Hm, well that's true." Santana teased." Rachel scoffed and nudged her friend. Santana laughed whole heartedly then justified her response, "By that I mean you're more than go getter worthy. You're jump over rivers, climb mountains, swim through the ocean, threaten whoever stands in your way worthy."Rachel tried to stifle a giggle as she leaned into Santana who wrapped her arm around the smaller brunette. "Now," Santana whispered into her ear. "If I'm correct tomorrow is Saturday."

"Technically today is Saturday and tomorrow is Sunday."

"Really Rahcel? How many times do we have to go through this, it's not the next day until we go to sleep."

"Santana," Rachel shot up out of her roommates embrace to stare at her "It is clearly one o'clock in the _morning _therefore it is Saturday morning, not Friday night."

"Okay, Rachel, I'm not getting into this with you again. The last time we had this conversation it went on for days, so can I please continue what I was saying so I can make you feel better."

"Fine, okay," Rachel settled back into Santana before allowing her to continue. "You can continue what you were saying."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. Tomorrow," Rachel was about to object again but Santana quickly corrected herself. "After we go to sleep and wake up the day will be Saturday," Rachel giggled at Santana's compromise to their disagreement. "Which means no school correct?" Rachel nodded. "And we are both off all said day correct," Rachel nodded again. "Then, I purpose we go home and cuddle while watching TV to eventually fall asleep. Then when we wake up we eat an amazing breakfast that we'll make and continue to spend the entire day together. Doing whatever you," Santana tapped Rachel's nose to emphasize her point, "Want to do."

"Really?" Rachel beamed up at her best friend.

"Yes Really."

"Even if I just want to rehearse or something?"

"I will gladly sit and critique you."

"Yay! Okay," Rachel got up off the bench they were sitting on and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come on. I think we should eat ice cream while cuddling." Santana laughed as she was being dragged out of the bar. The two said their good byes on their way out the door.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke to find her cuddle body was not in bed and after calling for her and looking through the apartment that she was left alone.

"Santana, I got that file you wanted."

"Thanks Puck."

"No problem. What's up with this Fabray chick anyway?"

Santana looked up from the file, "It's for Rachel."

"Is she okay?" Puck closed the door behind him as he stepped deeper into Santana's office.

"I don't know, hence the file." Santana stole a quick glance at her watch. "Shit, she's awake. I gotta go Puck. I'll call you later." Santana made a pit stop before heading home. She heard the TV in the living room when she walked in; Rachel was curled up in a ball with a blanket around her. Santana instantly felt bad about not being there when Rachel woke up. "Hey Rach," Santana's voice was small and timid as she stepper further into the living room.

"You were gone."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get you your favorite crescent," Santana pulled a white paper bag out from behind her. "I was hoping to be back before you woke up, but that didn't go too well."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," Santana kissed Rachel on the forehead before sitting down next to her on the couch. Rachel immediately snuggled into Santana. "Do you want it?" Rachel nodded causing Santana to laugh. She found how wrapped up in the oversized blanket Rachel was absolutely adorable. "Are you going to make me feed you?" Rachel nodded again which caused the Latina to burst out laughing.

* * *

Quinn woke up to smell of coffee coming from her living room which she found odd since she didn't recall inviting anyone over the night before. She forced herself out of bed and into the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Bonnie sitting at her dining room table eating a bowl of cereal. "Really Bonnie," Quinn's voice was horse with sleep. "What are you five?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're eating a bowl of cereal."

"Cereal I got from _your_ cabinet."

"Whatever," Quinn turned around and dragged her feet into her bathroom in an attempt to get ready for the day even though she had nothing planned.

"So, did you see Rachel yesterday?" Bonnie followed Quinn with her bowl of Captain' Crunch in hand.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't bring myself to go see her. I was thinking about what you said, and the last thing I wanted to do was go seem like a stalker if I ended up at her job."

"Wow, you actually thought something through when it came to sex, I'm impressed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple Quinn, you tend to think with your penis and not with your brain if the possibility of sex comes up."

"That's not true."

"Did you or did you not sleep with Harmony the night before last?"

Okay, so maybe Bonnie had a point, but Quinn wasn't going to admit that, "It's too early in the morning for that Bonnie, plus I need to take shower."

"No one's stopping you Quinn."

"You kinda are."

"Oh please, as if I haven't seen you naked before," and on that note Bonnie took her bowl of cereal and went back to Quinn's dining room.

Half an hour later Quinn was clean, dressed, and out of her room. She chose to wear simple dark blue jeans and a white button down, she wasn't sure what Bonnie had plan so she figured it would be a safe bet.

"Finally. Come on." Bonnie jumped off the couch and headed front door, Quinn grabbed both of their coats on the way out.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Santana questioned as Rachel lead the way through New York City.

"Well, yesterday during class one of my teachers were telling us about open mic at the ice ring for NYADA students. Which is why I had to have my I.D. I was thinking we could go sing a few songs. Then skate some."

"But I'm not a NYADA student."

"I know, but you're _with_ a NYADA student, and if they really want proof you can sing a tid-bit of a song for them."

"And this really what you want to do?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then what song are we singing?"

Rachel and Santana arrived at the ice skating ring not too long after. Rachel was greeted by a lot heys and hellos as she walked around the outside of the ring to the stage. There was a group of people singing on stage when the two best friends reached it. "I.D," the man standing by the entrance requested. Rachel took out her I.D and showed it to him, he nodded and let them in to wait by the bottom of the stage. There were a lot of people at the ice ring, a good half of them were people Rachel recognized from school. When the group on stage finished Rachel and Santana made their way up.

"Hey Rachel." A tall boy with spiky hair greeted the tiny brunette.

"Hi Brody. I didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to show, but some friends came to my dorm and begged slash forced me to go so I thought what the hell you know."

"Yeah. I actually dragged my friend Santana along," Rachel motioned to Santana who was looking the boy up and down subtly. "Santana this is Brody. We have one of my singing classes together and he helps me out with Cassandra sometimes."

"Nice to meet you." Brody stuck out his hand and Santana shook it. She found him acceptable. "We should do a song together Rachel. It would be fun."

"Yeah! Santana and I are about to go up, but later."

"Alright good luck."

"Thank you." Rachel and Santana made their way up the stage, Rachel sitting at the piano and Santana grabbing the acoustic guitar and sitting on a stool in front of a mic. Yes that's right Santana Lopez could play the guitar. Puck had taught her back when they dated in high school. Rachel started things off on the piano:

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

Santana came in with the guitar and singing back up:

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no  
What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

As Quinn and Bonnie entered the ice skating ring talking about nonsense and laughing until Quinn froze.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

She turned her attention to the direction and stared in awe.

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no  
What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

"Quinn what's wrong?" Bonnie questioned shaking her friend out of her temporary daze. "Quinn."

"What? Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"What are you staring at?"

"That's her," Quinn looked back at the stage as the two brunettes exited. "That's Rachel. She's here." A goofy smile appeared on her face.

"Wait what, Rachel's here?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's get out skates on." Quinn quickly removed her converse and pulled on her skates, Bonnie did the same and in no time the two were off on the ice.

* * *

Santana and Rachel walked off stage arms linked and over to where they could receive skates; Santana was willing to pay, but it turned out that if you preformed the skates were on the house. So the two friends changed into their skates then made their way on to the ice.

"So do you want to grab lunch after this?" Santana asked as she and Rachel spun around with arms linked. "We can go to that Vegan place around the corner if you want."

"We don't have to go to an all vegan restaurant Santana, we can just go to place that has something to fit both or eating habits."

"I don't mind Rach, your vegan food is actually pretty good." Rachel beamed at Santana and sped off without giving an answer. "Wait, hey!" Santana chased after her both girls laughing as they tried moving around other people in the ring.

While the two friends had their fun Quinn and Bonnie skated around the circle at what seemed to be the average pace. "Are you going to talk to her?" Bonnie questioned.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"That girl she's with. It looks like this might be a date, which would explain why she never called."

As Rachel was making her way swiftly around the ring she caught glimpse of Quinn and plowed right into a group of people skating. The commotion drew both Quinn and Bonnie's attention, once Quinn saw it was the tiny brunette she immediately skated towards her; Santana right on her heals. Both girls skated/ slid to Rachel's side. "Rach, hey. Rach come on open your eyes."

"Miss Berry," Quinn pulled Rachel up a bit so her head was lying against her thighs.

Rachel groaned a bit attempting to open her eyes, "San," her words were muffled so Santana leaned down in hopes of understanding better.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"My head," Rachel passed out before anymore could be said.

"It's bleeding. Bonnie! Call an ambulance!"

* * *

Things over the next few hours were a little hectic. Santana rode with Rachel to the hospital; she ended up getting twenty stitches, and the doctor wanted to run some test to make sure she didn't have a concussion which would take up some time. When Rachel finished her testing Santana went back out to the waiting room so she could get dress and sign all the paper work. Rachel also wanted her to let Quinn know she was okay. Quinn and Bonnie were sitting in the waiting room waiting for any bit of news on the brunette. Quinn shot up when she saw the Latina. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She got some stitches and the doctor ran some test to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. He said it was just precaution."

"Does she."

"No. She's fine just a minor headache that my last a few days, he gave her a few pain killers though." Quinn nodded along to what the Latina was saying to show she was paying attention. So I assume you're Quinn Fabray." Santana's face was hard and threatening, but Quinn wasn't exactly one to back down.

"Yeah and this is Bonnie."

"Don't really care, what were you even doing at the ice ring Fabray? Are you following Rachel?"

"What? No. I didn't even know she was there. Bonnie dragged me out this morning for a day to relax-"

"Quinn," Rachel walked out into the waiting room, sensing the tension the minute she stepped foot. She sauntered over to her best friend and placed her hand on Santana's arm to make sure she didn't attack the blonde. Santana relaxed right away at the touch. "I see you've met my roommate Santana."

"I have indeed. She's quite pleasant."

"Bite me."

"I'll pass on that. I tend to only bite only those who I find interesting."

She scoffed and quietyly approved of the blnde's comeback. "I'll be outside," Santana gave Rachel a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll uh, do the same." Bonnie followed the Latina's lead.

"Sorry about her," Rachel apologized on her friend's behalf. "She's… protective."

"No, it's fine."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down. "Well uh, thank you for coming. You didn't really have to."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's sweet of you." Quinn could feel her cheeks take on a light blush and looked down to hide it from Rachel who only giggle at the sight, "You're cute when you blush."

Quinn grabbed the back of her (it was her go-to when she was embarrassed). "Um, so I know I never showed up to the bar last night, but that's because I didn't want to freak out and come off as a creeper, but uh, I mean, do you want to go grab lunch or something. I figured you could maybe use some food after the crazy afternoon you've had. And your roommate is more than welcome to join us." Quinn was nervous which resulted in her talking fast which only made her feel like a moron.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Plus the doctor said I should eat since he just gave me some pain killers."

"Awesome, I mean awesome that you want to go. Not that you had to get pain killers-"

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

"Okay. Good. Um, are you ready?" Rachel giggled at Quinn's antics and nodded. "Okay well, yeah." Quinn led Rachel out of the hospital her hand barely touching Rachel's back.

Bonnie and Santana were laughing when the two got outside. "Hey Rach," Santana turned her attention to the tiny brunette. "You ready to head home?"

"Actually San, Quinn invited us to lunch."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "It's my treat."

"Hm, well I'm not one to say no to free food. I guess we could go."

"Great, we'll take my car." Bonnie dangled her keys in the air and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

_**So as you guys can probably tell I'm toying with some possible other relationships, not sure if i'll let them blossom or not though. Please Review and tell me what you think about the story line and characters, and if you're wanting something to take place or want a certain character(s) to make an appearance let me know. I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**Song: Breakeven by The Script**_

_**PS: Rehearsals started up this past week so I won't be updating as often as the past few have been updated**_


	4. Lunch

**YAY! Chapter 4. I'm really tired right now, but I wanted to get this up for you guys, so I apologize for the mistakes (which are all mine) and if doesn't fit the tone of the previous chapters or seems choppy**

* * *

The girls went to a local restaurant that Rachel and Santana knew, Santana had suggested it because she knew the place had a decent vegan menu which Rachel adored.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Quinn questioned one they were all settled into the booth and the waiter had taken their orders.

"We went to high school together," Rachel answered.

"Oh, that's cool," Bonnie chirped in. "Were you guys friends all of high school or…" she let the question hang.

Rachel could feel Santana tense next her, and she placed her hand on the Latina's and quickly answered, "No, we didn't really start hanging out till junior year."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." The blonde replied her hazel eyes staring into Rachel's chocolate ones.

"Uh, I don't know. Something just randomly brought us together."

"That's cool."

"Excuse me ladies," their waiter returned to their booth with their drinks. Rachel ordered an ice tea, Santana lemonade, Bonnie water, and Quinn a coke. "Do you all know what you would like to order?"

Santana whispered something in Rachel's ear then looked back up at their waiter, "Can we have and order of your spring rolls and your vegan pasta with extra carrots."

"Excellent choice. And you ladies?" He turned her his attention to Bonnie and Quinn.

"Um, Quinn looked over the menu; I'll have your chicken and mixed vegetables."

"And I'll have your shrimp ravioli." Bonnie ordered.

"Okay, I'll have those right out for you. I'll just take your menus," the waiter reached and grabbed the menus. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled before he left.

"So are one of you or both of you vegan?" Bonnie questioned.

"Rachel is," Santana spoke for the first time since entering the restaurant. "But I tend to eat whatever she cooks which is mostly vegan."

"You love it."

"I never said I didn't." It's actually quite good," Santana said looking back at the girls on the opposite side of the booth.

"Hm, well maybe I could try it some time," Quinn flashed Rachel a small smile causing her to blush. Bonnie noticed the small interaction and nudged her friend playfully. Quinn ignored and kept her attention on Rachel. "So do you guys go to school?"

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" Santana looked up at the blonde and smirked.

"San." Rachel scolded her roommate.

"What? It's true."

"Be nice."

"Okay. I'm sorry," she apologized to Rachel before turning and apologizing to Quinn, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, I guess, and no. We don't know" Bonnie could tell her friend was trying to keep her cool, but the Latina was quickly getting under her skin, so she thought it best to interject before anything else could be said.

"So Rachel, you have an amazing voice. You too Santana. You guys sounded amazing at the ring."

"Thank you Bonnie. I've always loved the performing arts. I'm going to NYADA for it. Singing is my passion and I hope to be on Broadway some day."

"Well with a voice like that I have no doubt that you'll be there rather soon." Quinn complimented. Rachel smiled bashfully at Quinn's compliment.

"What about you Santana, college plans?" Bonnie smiled at the Latina genuinely.

"I study psychology at NYU."

"Really? Why not music? I mean you're so good?" Bonnie had to admit she was rather intrigued by the fiery Latina. She was tall and tan and her dark auburn eyes seemed to tell a story that Bonnie was more than willing to hear.

"Eh, music's always been more of Rachel's thing, not mine. I only joined glee club because coach said to."

"What's glee club?" Bothe Quinn and Bonnie asked in unison.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other then at the two girls. "You guys didn't have a glee club in your school?" Rachel questioned.

"No, mine was glee free." Bonnie replied with a tilt of her head.

"As was mine." Quinn followed up.

"You two were deprived," Santana stated bluntly before drinking more of her lemonade.

"Says the girl who left the glee club on multiple occasions and consistently insulted the club, the members, and out teacher." Rachel arched her eyebrow as she but the Latina on full blast.

"Yes, but I always returned and I admitted to you guys being a second more accepting family to me."

"And then went straight back into your HBIC mode."

"What's HBIC?" Quinn questioned as she watched to the two girls interact with one another.

"Head bitch in charge," they answered in unison causing each of them to laugh a little bit.

"You were the mean girl." Bonnie accused questioningly.

"No, I was just," she searched for the right word. "Misunderstood."

"Whatever," Rachel slapped her friend playfully. "So anyway," Rachel went back to what had started this conversation. "Glee was pretty much an acapella slash show choir group. We sang sangs to accommodate to whatever the theme was that week, and we would compete in competitions against other teams in hopes of making to nationals and winning a title."

"Did you guys ever win?"

"Yep," Rachel beamed at the two girls in front of her. "Senior year."

"Sounds like the perfect story," Quinn said, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned.

"Oh, um, I just mean that you guys worked for the big win for years and then when your final chance rolls around you finally get it and you get to go out with a bang you know?"

"Hm, I guess you're right." Rachel's eyes locked with Quinn's, "I never thought about it that way."

"Ladies," their waiter returned with their food. "We have the shrimp ravioli, chicken with mixed vegetables, spring rolls, and our vegan pasta," he places each of the plates in their respected spots. "Can I get you anything else?"

Bonnie looked around to see if anyone was going to object then spoke, "No that will be all. Thank you." The waiter smiled and left the girl to eat their food and chat about high school and how each of them ended up where they were now. Nothing happened between Quinn and Santana again which Rachel and Bonnie were both very thankful for. Once everyone was done Quinn paid as she said she would, and the four girls made their way back outside.

Rachel was leaning against Santana clearly ready for sleep which they all understood with the crazy day she had. "Alright," Santana said wrapping her arm around the small brunette, "I should get her out of here. Thanks fun lunch Quinn."

"It was no problem." Quinn was about to hail a cab for the two girls when Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled out a pen from Santana's pocket (she knew the Latina always kept one on her.) She scribbled a few numbers on Quinn's hand while a taxi stopped beside the sidewalk.

Rachel released herself from Santana's side and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss Quinn on the cheek, "Call me," she whispered in the blonde's ear. "By Bonnie." She crawled into the back of the cab and waited for Santana.

"Bye Bonnie, bye Quinn." Santana climbed into the cab after Rachel, and gave the directions to the driver before the cab sped off.

Bonnie and Quinn both watched the cab, each of their minds on one of the girls in the vehicle.

* * *

"So she gave you here number?" Bonnie and Quinn were in Bonnie's car on their way back to Quinn's loft.

"Yep," Quinn was staring at her hand with goofy, but still cute, smile spread across her face. She found that the star Rachel had placed to the number only made things sweeter.

"When do you think you'll call her?"

"Probably tomorrow afternoon. I imagine she'll be resting all day. I'll just call to make sure she's okay.

"You like her," Bonnie sing-songed to her friend.

"Shut up."

"What? Quinn, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with actually wanting to get to know a girl instead of just sleeping with her. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"It's okay for you to fall in love too."

Quinn didn't really have a response for Bonnie. It was true that she never really opened the door to the possibility of love. It was never really her thing. So instead she turned on the radio, and stared out the window as they headed back to her house.

* * *

Santana helped Rachel up to their apartment and to her room. "How are you feeling?" she asked while taking off the small girl's shoes.

"Okay I guess. Just a headache, but the doctor said that's normal."

"Mkay, well why don't you get some sleep. You've had a rough day," Santana kissed Rachel's temple before she climbed under the covers.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll call?"

"Who? Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah Rach, I think she will. It seemed like she was really into you. Especially with the way you two kept eyeing each other."

"You saw that."

Santana chuckled lightly, "It was kind of hard to miss babe. Now get some sleep. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Okay. And thanks for this afternoon. I know you don't exactly like Quinn, but thank you for being fairly nice to her."

"No problem Rach." Santana left Rachel's door cracked a decent amount in case the girl called for her.

It was no secret Santana wasn't the biggest fan Quinn, obviously, but if it was her that put a smile on her little diva's face then she was willing to deal. The only thing that would remain a secret though was why Santana took a quick disliking to Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Later the next afternoon Rachel woke to the sound of The Script's For The First Time blaring from her phone. She stretched her arms out to the other side of the bed, refusing to lift her head from the comfortable pillow, and felt around for her phone. One she located it she answered and place against her ear. "Hello?"

"Uh, Rachel? It's Quinn. Quinn Fabray. We had lunch yesterday."

Rachel would have laughed, but she was still pretty much asleep. "Quinn, I know who you are." Rachel's voice was groggy and a little muffled, but she made no attempt in changing position or clearing her voice. She was too content in her current state.

"Oh my gosh. I woke you didn't. I am so sorry Rachel. I had no idea you would be sleeping."

"It's okay Quinn. I usually don't sleep this late. So it was a fair assumption."

"Okay, well I was just calling to see how you were feeling. Why don't you go back to sleep and just call me later or something."

"Okay, thank you for calling."

"No problem. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn." And with Rachel fell right back asleep.

* * *

**So I decided to go ahead with those other relationships I was toying with. So please review and tell me what you do and don't like. If there's any character you want to see just let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and what I can tell you about the next is that Faberry will be getting some alone time. :)**


	5. Best Date Ever

**Chapter 5 Quinn and Rachel time. I hope you guys like it, and please read the last notes.**

* * *

Rachel was hopping out of her room trying to get her heels on while Santana was sitting on the living room couch trying not to laugh at the tiny brunette. "Baby girl, you can sit and put your shoes on. It's okay."

"No, I have to hurry Santana Quinn will be here any minute." The two looked at the door when they heard on a knock. "Or seconds."

Yes. That is correct. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray were going out on a date.

"Rach, calm down. I guarantee Quinn will wait if you're running a little late." Santana helped Rachel to the couch before opening the door to one Quinn Fabray. "Quinn," Santana greeted her dryly.

"Hi Santana. May I come in?"

"Sure." Santana opened the door wide enough for Quinn to walk in then closed it behind her. "Rachel's in the living room. Just keep going."

Quinn followed Santana's directions and made her way into the two brunette's living room just as Rachel was standing up smoothing out her dress. "Wow," Rachel blushed under Quinn's gaze. "Um, you, sorry," Quinn couldn't exactly form a sentence a throbbing began to take place in her pants. She could tell this was going to be a _hard_ night. "Go, we, ready… damn it." Rachel couldn't resist giggling she found the fact that Quinn couldn't make coherent sentence flattering and cute, especially as her pale cheeks turned a bit rosy.

"Yes Quinn. I'm ready to go."

Quinn smiled embarrassedly and scratched the back of her neck (still her go to). "Okay, great. The car is down stairs." Quinn led Rachel over to the door to leave.

"Bye San."

"Bye Rach," the Latina gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she left with Quinn.

"You look amazing Rachel."

Rachel smiled bashfully at Quinn's compliment. It was the way Quinn said it. It made the small girl feel beautiful. Rachel was wearing a single shoulder strap black dress that managed to hug her body and in all the correct places. And her dark hair was nicely styled in large waves and her bangs swooped to the side just over her eyes. "Thank you. You look very nice as well Quinn."

Quinn had spent a good two hours debating to what to wear, and Bonnie was the one who had to suffer with her:

_Flashback _

_"Bonnie I don't know what to do or what to wear. I'm freaking out." This is was what Bonnie was greeted with when Quinn opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her as Quinn continued to freak out. "Do I wear pants or jeans? Bow tie, neck tie, or no tie? Dark shirt or light shirt? Dress shirt or just a regular button up? Bonnie help."_

_"Okay, Quinn, first you need to calm down. You're working yourself up over nothing. You will look great no matter what."_

_"Two hours Bonnie, I only have two hours. And I still have to shower."_

_"Quinn!" Bonnie stomped her foot to pull the girl's attention. "I will pick out what you wear. Just go shower okay?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Now go."_

_"Okay," Quinn made her way to the bathroom while Bonnie to her room to see the large amount of clothes spread across the blonde's bed. She smirked to herself. Knowing that Quinn never got this worked up about seeing a girl._

_End flash back._

So Quinn ended up in gray pants that settle perfectly on her waist and a nice light blue shirt. "Thank you." Quinn opened the passenger door for Rachel to get in then hurried around to the driver's side.

"So what do you have planned tonight Quinn?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"And what if I told you I didn't like surprises," Rachel challenged with a smirk (she had been hanging with Santana for way too long).

"I would guess that you're the type of girl who secretly loves surprises, but says she doesn't because as much as you enjoy surprises you also enjoy knowing everything."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then I suppose I just made a total ass of myself."

Rachel couldn't contain the laugh that erupted from within her. Quinn loved the sound, as cliché as it might have sound she would have compared it to bells, and it caused her to laugh. "Don't worry. You were fairly accurate."

"Good to hear." The two girls talked about music on their way to their destination. It started with Quinn allowing Rachel to search her music collection. Rachel was fascinated with the extreme genre mixture Quinn had. It was a thirty minute ride before Quinn pulled into a parking spot. "We're here," she said with a smile.

"Here is where is here exactly?"

"You'll see." Quinn turned off the ignition and rushed to the other side to help Rachel out of the vehicle. "So I figured just dinner in a restaurant would be rather typical, and I wanted to do something more because you're different, and that means things should be different when it comes to you… does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does," Rachel looked down to hide her blush and brushed a stran of hair behind her ear.

"When we had lunch the other day you talked about being on Broadway and how it's always been your dream."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can get a little carried away sometime."

"You don't need to apologize to me Rachel. I enjoyed hearing you talk about your passion. Your eyes lit up and your smile was wider. It was cute." Rachel's blush grew as she stepped closer to Quinn, doing her best to make it seem casual. Unaware of how the closeness was effecting Quinn Rachel linked her arms with Quinn's as they continued to walk through New York. Quinn heart pounded at the contact and her lips stretched into a smile. "Okay here we are."Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly. "It's a little coffee shop where people sometimes perform monologues and scene from Broadway shows."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "Really!?"

Quinn chuckled. She found the tiny diva's excitement adorable. "Yes really," Quinn opened the door for Rachel. There was already a group on stage performing when the pair walked in. They grabbed a booth toward the back, so things were private, but still close enough for Rachel to see. Quinn didn't really care about watching the show. Her eyes found their way to the tiny diva and she couldn't pull them away, even with the bulge growing against her jeans.

"I can't believe I never knew about this place," Rachel looked over at Quinn to see that she was watching her.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn whispered, unaware of what she was saying until Rachel turned bright red. "Sorry," the blonde quickly apologized.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Rachel teased before turning back to the stage, her heart was pounding in her chest, but she was set on not letting it show. The look in Quinn's eyes were filled with lust and wander, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.

"Hi," a guy around Rachel and Quinn's age walked up to them with a notepad and paper in hand. "Can I get you girl's anything?"

"Just a hot tea please."

"Green, Jasmine or Grey?"

"Green," he scribbled down the order. "And for you?"

"Lemon with water."

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you."He turned and left.

The girls didn't really talk much while they were at the little café. Rachel was too engrossed in the performances, and Quinn was too engrossed in Rachel. Her passion had a way of lighting up the room in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh my goodness Quinn. I loved that, thank you for taking me." Rachel and Quinn were once again on the streets of New York.

"Of course, it was my pleasure really. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes I'm starving."

"Okay, well the place I want to take you isn't too far, so you won't have to wait long."

* * *

"Miss Fabray, it's been awhile since we've seen you here."

"Indeed it has been Stewart." Quinn smiled and helped Rachel with her coat.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Your usual table should be cleared in a few minutes if you'd like to wait Miss Fabray."

"No, it's okay Stewart. If we could just have a secluded table."

"Right away Miss Fabray." The greeter disappeared only to be replaced by a waitress two second later.

"Miss Fabray," the waitress was young she had light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Your table is this way."

"Thank you," Quinn reached for Rachel's hand, but hesitated then pulled she didn't wantto push, it was only their first official date.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um," Quinn looked to Rachel. "Red or white?"

"Red." Rachel smiled.

"Your best red wine then."

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you." Their waitress left.

"So Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you. I mean you know all about me and my Broadway dream due to our lunch the other day, but all I know about you is that you're a lawyer."

"Oh, hm," Quinn wasn't really one for sharing, but she figured she could make an exception for the gorgeous girl sitting in front of her. "Well the firm was my father's. He started it before I was born."

"Oh, did you want to be a lawyer or was it kind of pushed on to you since your father was one?" Their waitress came back with a bottle of wine showing it to Quinn before pouring into their glasses.

"I'll be back to take your orders shortly." Quinn smiled barely paying attention to the waitress; her eyes were locked on Rachel.

"No," Quinn continued their conversation. "I wanted to be one. Actually my father was the one who was opposed to me taking over the firm."

"Why?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her wine

"Uh, we never saw eye to eye exactly."

"Oh," Rachel wanted to know more, but figured it was best no to push into something that was more than likely a personal subject. "So do you own the firm or?"

"I don't exactly own the entire thing, but I do hold the largest share. My mother put her foot down when my father talked about giving it to someone else when he stopped working. I was the best choice he just didn't like it."

"Interesting. So did you get along with your mom then?"

"Yeah my mom and I are okay, we talk every week, but father on the other hand… zip. But what about you? My family is boring and I would much rather talk about you," Quinn leaned in over the table and Rachel met her half way a smirk gracing Quinn's lips.

"What about me?"

"Your family, high school? Anything and everything."

"Well, I'm from Lima Ohio I was raised by two gay men, dad and daddy as I call them." Quinn nodded to show that she was paying attention. "High school was defiantly tough. Living in a small close-minded town and being raised by two gay fathers ended with me being the butt to everyone's joke."

"They made fun of you for that?"

"That amongst other things."

"Sore subject?" Rachel nodded.

"Then another topic for another time." Quinn smiled reassuringly. She didn't want to press the subject and Rachel appreciated that. "So how about we fast forward to how you made it to New York."

"NYADA was the open door to New York. I choked on my audition, but to my luck the scout came out to one of our glee performances and I guess she saw the talent in me."

"Are you two ready to order," their waitress was back.

"Uh," Rachel picked up the menu that she hadn't even noticed till now.

Quinn smirked as she watched Rachel try to find something vegan for herself. "Rachel, do you mind if I order for you."Rachel looked up from the menu. "You're looking for something vegan. I can order something that's not on the menu for you; the chef changes things up a lot based on what s popular so he has vegan options their just no on the menu."

"Um, yeah sure."

Quinn smiled before motioning to the waitress to bend down so Quinn could whisper in her ear. She nodded as Quinn gave her exact instructions. "Okay, I will have those out as soon as possible for you."

"Thank you." Quinn turned her attention as the waitress left. "All set," she said with a smile.

"Do I get to know what you ordered?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"What if I'm allergic to something," Rachel spoke with a serious face. Quinn's smile immediately fell and her eyes widened. "I'm just kidding," Rachel laughed as the blonde let out a relieved sigh.

"That's not funny."

"It was you looked so adorable with your eyes all wide."

"Oh, so you think I'm adorable?" Quinn teased causing Rachel to blush a little.

"Maybe."

"Hm, well if it helps any I think you're absolutely adorable and extremely sexy."

* * *

Dinner for the two pretty much continued on that way, flirting, blushing, laughing, talking. Rachel had noticed that Quinn had a little quirk for raising her eyebrow while Quinn became captivated by Rachel's many facial expressions which she was pretty sure the brunette didn't notice she did. Overall things went perfect for the two it was definitely number one on their both dates list.

"So," Quinn spoke while she and Rachel made their way back to her car. "I got you something."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I mean I figured, every amazing dinner has to end with dessert so while you were in the bathroom I took the liberty of grabbing this," Quinn opened the paper bag she had been holding to reveal a medium size bowl of ice cream. "It's completely vegan and because I couldn't resist, it's berry flavor." Rachel laughed, she could see how excited about this Quinn was and it made her smile. "Go ahead," Quinn handed Rachel the bowl and pulled out a spoon.

"How did you even get this?"

"When the waitress came to get out orders and I whispered in her ear I also ordered vegan ice cream."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Rachel smiled and took in a spoon full of ice cream. "Do you want some?"

"No, I'm good. I'm not really one for the whole vegan thing."

Rachel scrunched up her nose a bit, she found that odd. Even Santana had enjoyed her vegan ice cream, and she was Santana. "Have you ever had vegan ice cream?"

"I have not."

"Then how do you know you won't like it."

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh, come on. Just have little bite," by this point the two had stopped walking and Rachel was determine to get Quinn swallow the ice cream. "I promise you'll fall in love with it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm skilled at these type of things. Come on, just one bite."

"Alright, just one."

Rachel did a silent cheer and swiped the spoon over the top of the ice cream. She brought it two Quinn's lips who hesitantly parted them and aloud the ice cream entrance. Rachel pulled out the spoon and watched as Quinn's expression change to satisfaction. "Ha, told you'd love it."

Quinn couldn't help, but laugh, "It was good."

"You want another bite don't you?" Quinn nodded and Rachel fed her another spoon full.

Bye the time they reached the car the ice cream had been finished and the bowl disposed of. The drive to Rachel's apartment seemed short since was filled with so much conversation. Quinn was surprised when she pulled up to the building.

Things grew quiet as Quinn walked Rachel to her door. Neither wanted to say good bye to the other. "I had a great time Quinn, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Rachel. I quite enjoyed your company," and there it was again. She really needed to stop watching those movies that took place in the 1800's. "Perhaps we could do it again sometime, soon preferably."

"Yeah of course." Although Quinn couldn't see it Rachel was cheering for the fact that she had gotten a second date.

The two stood there at the door of Rachel's apartment just smiling at each other. Quinn debating whether or not to kiss the tiny brunette; Rachel trying to figure out if Quinn was just waiting for her to go inside. "Well, I should go inside." Rachel pulled out her key to open the door she had managed to get the key in the lock before Quinn gently turned her around. She stared into Rachel's chocolate eyes searching for any sign of protest when she saw none she leaned in about ninety percent of the way smirking just before Rachel leaned in the rest of the ten percent. Describing that kiss would have been impossible for both girls. It was just so perfect. As cliché as it might have sound each saw fireworks. Quinn pulled away, choosing to respect Rachel, and hoping to cease the forming bulge in her pants.

The dreamy look on Rachel's face made Quinn smile."Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

Quinn walked down the steps looking back at Rachel after every other foot hit the ground Rachel was smiling and biting her lip as she made her way up the stairs and to her apartment. Both took deep breath once they reached their final destination: Rachel her apartment and Quinn her car… Best date ever.

* * *

**The question on why Santana doesn't like Quinn is still in the air drop me some of your thoughts. I want to know what you guys think.**

**Bonnie will be back in the next chapter for those of you who might have missed her.**

**And um, right now it looks like the next chapter will be showing you what our characters tend to do when they're not with one another. It will also give you some insight on Santana and how she got that file on Quinn (which means Puck will be back).**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please please please review :)**


	6. Average Day

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up for you guys. It's kind of a filler chapter, so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Glee or it's characters :(**

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning she felt refreshed and extremely happy. She couldn't get the date with Quinn out of her, and her soft lips, and those bright hazel eyes; just thinking about it made her stomach fill with butterflies. Rachel giggled to herself as she hopped up to head to Santana's room. The Latina was already asleep when she got home so she didn't get to gush over the amazing blonde. Rachel pushed open the door to see her roommate lying on her stomach and half of her hanging off the bed. She chuckled as she walked over to push Santana fully on the bed. There were a few grumbled curse words, but the Latina still didn't wake up.

"San," Rachel whined, and Santana lifted up her sheets without moving the rest of her body to allow Rachel to crawl under. Rachel snuggled up next to the Latina before talking in a soft whisper, "Do you want to hear about my date?" There was a grunt and a few muffled words, so Rachel took that as the go ahead to continue. "So she took me to this little coffee shop where people sometimes perform monologues and scenes from famous Broadway shows, it was amazing 'Tana!"… "I still can't believe I'd never heard of that place. I'll have to take you some time." Rachel thought aloud as Santana let out a choked laughed which Rachel either ignored or just didn't hear. It was too hard to tell with how engrossed she was in telling the story. "So after that we went for dinner, and it was so perfect, we just sat and talked about her and about me, and about school, friends and family. Then when it came time to order she ordered something that wasn't on the menu because she remembered I was _vegan_. But that's not even the best part… San are listening?" Rachel stopped, curious if her best friend had fallen back asleep. Rachel watched as the Latina nodded, face still buried in the pillow, before continuing. "Right, so as we were walking back to the car, she pulled out ice cream. _Berry flavored_ vegan ice cream. And she was all excited and adorable about it. I asked her if she wanted some, but she said no, but I wasn't going to except that so after some light convincing she finally had some, and by the time it was finished she had eaten more of it than me." Santana smiled to herself. She could tell how happy Rachel was due to the lack of breathing during her ramble about the date. "It was cute; she was all bashful about it. Anyway so when we finally made it back here, she walked me up to the door downstairs, and asked for second date which I of course agreed to, and then we just stood there smiling at each other, after awhile I figured she was just waiting for me to go inside-"

"What she didn't have the balls to kiss you?" Santana joked, being sure to raise her head for the split second to ensure Rachel heard.

"San!" Rachel slapped her arm playfully. "You didn't even let me finish." Santana gave a slight wave of her hand signaling for Rachel to continue. "As I was saying, I figured she was waiting for me to go inside, but just as I unlocked the door she pulled me back around and kissed me… 'Tana it was like the most perfect kiss ever-"

"I think I'm offended by that Rachel," Santana finally sat up, and gave the tiny brunette a small kiss on the cheeks as Rachel beamed up at her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Santana; you're on a whole other spectrum when it comes to best kisser."

"That's what I like to hear."

"I'm sure it is. Any who, I'm going to go get cleaned up and make breakfast then we can talk about your night." Rachel gave Santana a quick hug before hopping up and out of her room.

Santana laughed as she walked the brunette with an extra pep in her step walked out of her room. Just then her work phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her drawer and answered. "This is Deputy Lopez."

Half an hour later Santana emerged from her bedroom dressed in jeans and a plain gray v-neck, with a block duffel bag over her shoulder. "San?" Rachel was in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast for the two when she saw the distressed brunette. Santana stopped and looked at the smaller girl. "What's going on, you look worried?"

"Uh, yeah." She wasn't sure what to say, she just really had to get going. "Rach, I- uh- I gotta go. Puck- Puck really needs for stuff. I'll call you later okay?" And before Rachel could call Santana on her bullshit she was gone.

* * *

"Hello?" Bonnie answered her phone as she worked to break into a man's house.

"Hey Bon, quick question?"

"What's up Quinn?"

"I was thinking of asking Rachel if she wanted to have lunch tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Bonnie looked around before slipping into the house and pulling on gloves.

"Cool, I'll call her now… what are you doing?"

"I'm in Roe's place." Bonnie picked up a picture, "I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

"Alright."

* * *

Quinn was in her office, supposedly working on a case, but really she was thinking about the next time she would get to see a certain brunette. A huge goofy smile threatened to take over the blonde's face as she remembered the perfect kiss they had shared; it sent chills down her spine and to lower regions just thinking about it. Quinn pulled out her cell phone, about to call said brunette when her office phone rang.

"Quinn Fabray," she answered.

"Hi Quinnie." Quinn smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"We're about to get on our second to last flight because we're flying in early and thought maybe we could meet up with you tomorrow before lunch to talk about some stuff. Maybe having you as a private lawyer instead of just with the studio."

"Yeah, we can do that. I'll have Vicki schedule you in."

"Perfect. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."

"Bye." Quinn hung up and proceeded with her original task. The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Rachel, it's Quinn."

Rachel laughed, "Hello Quinn, you know you don't have to tell me it's you every time you call. I know."

"Right, sorry. I just didn't want to assume."

Rachel chuckled, she pictured Quinn might have been palming the back of her neck (which she was), Rachel found the habit cute. "It's okay. So what can I do for you Quinn Fabray?" She said slightly teasing.

"Well I was wandering if I could take you to lunch tomorrow? Maybe around twelve?"

"I would love that?"

"Great. I will pick you up at twelve."

"Sounds perfect."

Even though neither girl was in front of the other they couldn't resist flashing their best smiles. "I should probably get back to work."

"Yes of course. I didn't mean to keep you."

"You didn't, to be honest I've been putting it off all morning."

"Really? Why is that?" Rachel was genuinely curious.

"I've had a certain brunette on my mind since last night," Rachel couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks. "I think maybe now, my work has better chance though since I get to see said girl tomorrow. Can I call you later?"

"Of course."

"Okay, bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

* * *

"Sherouse!" Fourteen hours after leaving her apartment Santana was standing in the middle of a Dallas Texas bank in front of an escaped fugitive with a six year old girl in his arms and knife at her throat. "Come on man, just let the girl go."

"What so you can take me down. I don't think so."

"Sherouse, we're not going to kill you. Just let her go."

"No! Listen to me if you want her alive you're going to give me all of my demands or I swear to God I'll killer her." He emphasized his point by pressing the blade harder against the girl's neck, drawing a little blood in the process, and causing her to yelp.

"Okay!" Santana shouted, just wanting him to stop. "What do you want?"

"A plane, and I want it here in twenty minutes, or she dies."

"Sherouse you know I can't get you a plane in twenty minutes."

"Fine. Then she dies."

"Please don't let him kill me please." Green eyes filled with fear and tears pleaded with Santana's.

"You're not going to die, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Lopez."

_"San," _Puck spoke through Santana's ear piece. He was on the roof of a building across from the bank. "_I've got a shot if you're willing to take a graze. Just give me the signal." _Santana took a deep breath and lowered her head to make it look like she was thinking. Puck took the shot and it went straight through Sherouse's shoulder causing him to drop the knife.

"Come here," Santana held out her arm to the girl who immediately ran into it while another six or seven Marshal stormed in and apprehended the fugitive. "Johnson," one of the Marshals looked up. "Take her to her mom." He nodded and escorted the girl out; Santana following behind so she could get the graze from the bullet taken care of.

Puck met Santana by the ambulance where she was being patched up. "How you feeling?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged. "I'm alright, nothing I can't handle. Although I'm a little scared since I'll be heading home to bare the wrath of Rachel Berry."

"Why? What happened?" Puck knew that wrath all too well and was actually kind of worried for his friend.

"I lied to her face this morning."

Puck shook his head at the Latina, "You really should just tell her."

"I could say the same to you."

"True."

"Yeah, so why don't you just go make sure we're good to head home while I finish up here."

"Alright whatever." Puck smiled and jogged off to the group of Marshals to get the needed information.

* * *

Santana walked into her apartment around one in the morning to find Rachel on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Rach," she dropped her bag next to the couch.

"Hey, how's Puck?" Rachel's voice was emotionless, that was never a good sign. It also didn't help her situation that she hadn't called Rachel to let her know she was okay.

"He's alright. Just some minor stuff. It was an easy fix."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Santana sat down next to Rachel, making sure her hurt arms was away from her. "So," she began, not sure how to tackle this.

"So what'd you really do?"

"What?"

"Don't act stupid Santana. It's one o'clock in the morning and I haven't heard from you all day which of course caused me to worry. Plus we both know you know I know that you were lying earlier. I just don't get why. We're best friends; you're supposed to trust me."

"I do Rachel. I trust you more than anyone, I just- I couldn't tell you about that."

"Are you in some typed of trouble 'Tana?" Rachel turned so she was facing the Latina.

"No Rachel I'm not in any type of trouble."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then it's okay. I mean you're allowed to have life outside of me, just don't lie to me okay?"

"Okay," Santana nodded. "So are we okay?"

"Of course," Rachel said nuzzling into the side of Santana who wrapped an arm around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before noise from outside the door which continued into the door being open pulled their attention. Both girls were currently sitting at home which meant it could only be one person.

Rachel immediately shot up from her spot beside the Latina and into the arms of one of her best friends, a huge smile on her face. "BRITT!"

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter, but that's so the grounds for the next chapter could be set up. Brittany has made her appearance which I'm excited about (and hope you are too)and along with Brittany comes another who we'll see in next chapter.**

**Why Santana is not a big fan of Quinn was touched on ****_slightly_**** at the beginning, so continue to shoot me your thoughts on that. I promise It'll be revealed soon. I recently changed up the reason though so it could kind of go with that thought process. If anyone can come up with the main reason though I will write three one-shots based on whatever prompts you choose (Glee related) :)**

**Now that you guys know Santana and Puck are U.S Marshals (which is how she got the file on Quinn) how do you feel about that? Anything in particular you would like to see?**

**And final question, who do you guys think Quinn was on the phone with? **

**Review, review, review! I love knowing what you guys think.**


	7. We All Know Each Other

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since my last update, I wasn't really feeling it, but here it is.**

**LaurenKnight 13: Thank you for always reviewing. I always loving knowing what you think.**

**berniivdee: Congratulations on figuring out why Santana doesn't like Quinn. I will work on your prompt, but I'm going to change it to only Rachel g!p I hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Hi Rachie," the tall blonde hugged her friend back. "I missed you so much," she said slightly spinning the smaller girl in her arms.

"I missed you too Brittany. You can't ever go away for that long again."

"Okay," Brittany set Rachel back down.

"Promise."

"Promise. Is San here?"

"Of course. I do live here after all." Santana walked over to her friend, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "What are you even doing here Britt? I thought you wouldn't be back till next week.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but they ended the tour early; I'm not sure why though."

"Well I don't care because I'm just happy you're here." Rachel wrapped her arm around the tall blonde's waist, and pulled her closer.

"I'm happy I'm here too Rachie. Hey do we have any vegan ice cream."

"Yep."

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up and down and ran into the kitchen for the ice cream. Santana shot Rachel a look before they both broke out in laughter, and took the blonde's bags into the house.

An hour later the three best friends were all lying on Rachel's bed with their limbs intertwined with one another's. Santana's head was on Brittany's chest, Rachel's arm spread across Santana, and Brittany's leg on Rachel's butt. How the girl's ended up this way, they didn't know, but it was common whenever they decided to shared a bed.

The next morning Rachel was the first to wake up; it was around ten, which left only a few hours before her lunch with Quinn. The brunette smiled at the thought of spending time with gorgeous blonde. She figured she'd make breakfast for her two friends since Brittany just got back, and Santana didn't favor the act. She wiggled her way out of the tangled mess and slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey Rachie," Brittany called from the kitchen table as she ate the breakfast Rachel had prepared. Santana was cleaning up the kitchen and Rachel emerging from her bedroom.

"Yeah Britt?"

"Will you go with me and San to meet with someone about opening a dance studio? Mike said he'd meet us there."

"Sure B, what time?

"Eleven fifteen. She's not that far."

Rachel looked at her watch. It was ten thirty; she'd have to push back lunch with Quinn, hopefully the blonde wouldn't mind. "How long do you think we'll be, I want to push back a lunch to a make sure there's enough time."

"Not too long probably thirty or so minutes. It's just to lay everything out for her."

"Okay, let me just go make a phone call then I'll get dress."

"Yay," Brittany jumped up and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Thank's Rachel."

"It's no problem Brittany." Rachel pulled phone from her waist, where she usually kept it, and went back into her room."

It rang twice before Quinn answered, "Good morning beautiful." Rachel blushed at the greeting. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm no interrupting am I?"

"No you are not, is something wrong."

"It's about lunch."

"I hope you're not canceling; I've been looking forward to it all day," Quinn teased slightly.

"No, I'm not canceling. I was just wandering if we could push it back maybe half an hour. My friend just got home and she wants me and Santana to help her with something."

"That's fine. I'll come get you at twelve thirty."

"Perfect. Thank you Quinn."

"Of course. I'll see later. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel hung up with a mega-watt smile on her face and proceeded to dress.

Not too long after the three friends met up with Mike at the front of the building, and were walking into a large office building. They took the elevator up to the eighth floor, and made their way to the largest office, paying no attention with the name of the law firm.

"Hey Vicki," Brittany greeted the bronze haired girl sitting at the desk next to the office.

"Hi Brittany, Hi Mike" the woman smiled largely when she saw the bubbly blonde. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, I've missed New York so much," the tall blonde couldn't help but feel a little warm knowing that she was back home. Mike nodded his agreement. "These are my friends Santana and Rachel," she motioned to the two brunettes.

"Nice to meet you. Well Q-"

"Brittany," Bonnie approached the small group only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who else was there.

"Bonnie?" Rachel was confused.

"Santana?" so was Bonnie

Quinn walked out of her office to be greeted by the taller blonde, "Quinn!"

"Mike," Quinn smiled at Mike before she saw the tiny brunette next to him making her smile widen, "Rachel."

"Wait, you guys know Quinn and Bonnie?" Mike asked.

"Um yeah," Rachel spoke looking down; she was trying to hide the blush forming due to Quinn's gaze. Those pure hazel eyes kept darting back and forth from her and the floor while she palmed the back of her neck awkwardly. This didn't go unnoticed my Brittany.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Quinn stepped back from the doorway, allowing everyone to enter. "So who wants to start?" Quinn asked leaning against the large conference desk in her office. (She just so happened to be near Rachel)

"We all went to school together," Rachel answered locking eyes with the blonde. "We were all in Glee club together."

"Interesting."

"I think a better question is how you know Britt and Mike," Santana piped in.

"Quinn's our lawyer San," Brittany answered. "Well technically she's the studio's, but that's why we're here."

"Yeah, we were actually wanting to start our own studio." Mike looked over at Quinn with hopeful eyes, pulling her attention from Rachel. "But we would kind of need a lawyer."

"You guys don't even have to ask. The Fabray law firm is all yours. We'll find you someone."

"Really Q?" Brittany began to jump up and down in her spot.

"Of course Brittany. I wouldn't want you going to anyone else."

"Yay!" Brittany ran over and wrapped Quinn in a bear hug, which she had no trouble in returning.

"That's great. Thanks Quinn," Mike gave the smaller blonde a quick hug once Brittany released. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you two," Mike motioned to Rachel and Santana. "Know Bonnie and Quinn?"

"Quinn and I are…" Rachel searched for the right word. "Dating I guess. Well we've actually only been on one date, but still. We're becoming acquainted with one another."

"Nice word choice," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear, her hot breath making the girl shiver.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Santana and she could only look down to keep from rolling her eyes. Brittany shot her friend an apologetic smile who only shrugged.

Quinn leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear again, "Do you want to go out with everyone to lunch and maybe go to dinner later just us."

Rachel smiled at Quinn, getting lost in bright hazel eyes rather quickly. "Sounds perfect."

"Great." Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek before turning her attention to everyone. "Would you all like to join Rachel and me for lunch?"

* * *

Everyone joined the two girls for lunch at a nearby restaurant, and the all seemingly got a long, with the exception of Quinn and Santana, there was still some tension there, but they were good at keeping things in check for the sake of their friends and mostly Rachel.

It was seven o'clock and Rachel was in her room getting dressed for her date with Quinn. She was told to dress comfortably, so she opted for tight black skinny jeans that fitted perfectly and hugged her curves in the perfect way, and a form fitting shirt with an English flag on it.

There was a knock on the apartment door and Rachel quickly rushed of her room. "I've got it!" she yelled to the two girl's sitting on the living room couch.

"Hi," Quinn smiled at Rachel and handed her a bouquet of Aster flowers. "I got you these. I chose pink because I get the feeling it's kind of your color."

"These are beautiful Quinn. Thank you." Rachel took the flowers and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Hi Quinn," Brittany bounced over to the front door.

"Hi Britt."

"I'll put these in water Rach," the bubble blond took the flowers. "Have fun on your date."

"Thank you Brittany. I'll be back later." Rachel grabbed her leather jacket (which of course wasn't real leather) and took Quinn's hand to be lead out. Both girls felt electricity travel up their arms and smile at the feeling, leaning in closer to one another on their way to the car.

Brittany went back inside and grabbed a vase from the kitchen to put the flowers in before taking seat back next to Santana. "So, you haven't told her." Well that's Brittany for you always straight to the point.

"Britt," Santana whined not wanting to get into this one.

"San, you have to tell her."

"What's the point? She's off with Quinn now." Santana spat out the same.

"No, you don't get to do that. I told you to tell Rachel a long time ago how you felt about her otherwise she was going to find someone else. And I think she has. Quinn's perfect for her, not in the same way you are, but she still is. If you want Rachel you need to say something now, before she falls in love with Quinn." Brittany stood up and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "I love you San, you're my best friend and that's why I'm telling you this." And with that that Brittany escaped into Rachel's room leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Review, review, review.**

**Next chapter is going to be Santana and Quinn getting passed their issues.**


	8. Tolerate You

**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! Is that a Hold My Hand update? It is! OH CRAP! This can't be, but it is... whoa. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I suck. It's been over two months since I last updated this story, but I promise I have not forgotten it. It is my first fanfic after all. Things just got crazy with rehearsals and then the actual show was going on then I had to play catch up with grades and just UGH! But then on top of all of that I had writers block and with those few times I did't have it my mind was in Pezberry world. Anywho here you guys go chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and it's very sad. I should probably see about getting that changed.**

* * *

"Lopez," a tall red head jogged over to Santana with a paper in hand.

"What's up Chuck," Santana turned from Puck where they were talking about a tactic for an upcoming search.

"Someone just tried to get a hold of your file?" Chuck answered running his hand through his short curly locks. "A Quinn Fabray, Lucy Quinn Fabray actually." Santana swallowed hard at the name, she truly did not have time for this. "She's a lawyer-"

"I know who she is Chuck," the Latina ground out. "Did she get ahold of it?"

"No," Chuck shook his head.

"Then this is something that can be taken care of at a later date. Go get the rest of the team so we can get this show on the road."

"Yes ma'am." The curly haired Marshal ran off to where the rest of their team was, leaving Santana to continue going over their plans.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" Puck asked when he realized Santana wasn't going to say anything about it. "If I recall, Fabray is the same chick you had me look up two weeks ago for Rachel. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. I'm handling it."

"No, San, you can't say nothing and then that you're handling it because then that mean something is wrong. So tell me, is Rachel is trouble." Puck asked.

"No Puck. Rachel is fine. Fabray and I are just having some trouble. I'll take care of it." Santana told her friend who was clearly worried about his little Jew princess.

"What's up boss," Santana was cut off by her approaching team.

"Okay guys, this should be easy. We're just transferring a prisoner. He's well known and has many friends so we need to be on the lookout for anyone who may be trying to grant him early release. "Got it?" The team nodded and Santana proceeded to showing the layout of everything and giving them their positions. It was going to be a long day for the Latina.

* * *

Santana smiled to herself when she saw the shaggy blonde hair woman sitting in the bar. It was the fifth one she had checked that night. "Lucy," Santana said taking the seat next to the woman.

Quinn's head immediately snapped up at the name. No one called her by her first name anymore, not ever her mother. "Marshal."

The Latina let out a dry laugh and ordered a beer from the bartender, Luc, Santana had been to this particular bar quite a bit since moving to New York so she was rather acquainted with everyone who worked there. "Thank Luc. So Fabray, I hear you tried pulling my file earlier today." Santana said taking a drink from her glass.

"I was simply repaying the favor since you were sweet enough to look up mine." Quinn's glare never wavered nor did Santana's.

"Yes of course. Tell me Farbray what is you found out about me."

"Nothing other than you being a U.S Marshal. It seems they keep those files very tight. It took a lot of work for Bonnie to find anything on you."

"Hm, well the same can't be said for you Lucy Fabray. You graduate from school early, took over your father's law firm, and righted his wrongs. Your mother is a recovering alcoholic your father is dead, you once had a pregnancy scare with a girl when you were in high school, and you have a penis. You have a habit of sleeping with any girl that so much as speaks and in the wonderful city that never sleeps you're known as a THE playboy lawyer who breaks a lot of hearts due to lack of commitment… Have I missed anything?"

Quinn swallowed hard but worked to keep her face emotionless. "You didn't get all of that from my file."

"You have Bonnie, I have Vanilla. He's very good at what he does, so I'm going to go ahead a cut the bullshit right now Fabray. I'm not your biggest fan and clearly you're not mine." Quinn nodded her agreement. "But for some reason you have captured my best friend's attention, she likes you. A lot. So I suppose I can try with you."

Quinn arched a single perfect eyebrow at the Latina. "Are you giving me your blessing Santana Lopez?"

"Ha," Santana drank more of her beer, "No. But I will tolerate you, to an extent, but allow me to make things very clear Lucy Quinn Fabray if you hurt her I will have the Fabray Law firm shut down for good and you will be stripped from the bar before you have a chance to register what is happening. Do I make myself clear?"

"Please, you couldn't do that no matter how much you wanted to."

"Are you challenging my abilities Fabray?" Santana had her HBIC glare set in place and her head tilt slightly. Quinn wouldn't admit, but she was honestly scared of the Latina that sat in front of her. When Quinn didn't say anything Santana smiled and went back to her beer.

"I really like her you know. I know we've only been on two dates and the way we started was a little unnerving to you, but from the minute I saw Rachel I knew I had to know her, to talk to her. I get why you don't trust me Santana, I really do, but I promise you I have no intension of hurting Rachel."

"That's great Fabray and I hope you can make good on your word otherwise you'll be dealing with an extremely pissed off Latina, and Brittany, Mike, and Rachel can all testify that that is something you do not want to deal with. So I'll go ahead and suggest that if you don't plan on ending this whole sleeping around New York thing that you've got going on then you need to end things with Rachel because she's really not much for sharing." On that note Santana finished her beer and stood to leave only to stop when she felt a hand wrapped around her waist.

"Please don't tell her about my… you know." Quinn's voice, for the first time that night wavered a bit. A sign of vulnerability she knew she shouldn't be showing Santana, but couldn't stop.

"Hm," Santana brows knitted together a bit. "You seemed rather confident about your extra appendage from what I heard."

"Yeah well it doesn't bother you so much when it's just a casual fuck you're dealing with." Quinn admitted.

Santana nodded. She understood that, "I'll make you deal Fabray you keep my being a Marshal quiet and I'll keep your extra appendage quiet."

"Rachel doesn't know you're a Marshal? How do you even keep that quiet when you live with someone?"

"Easy, Rachel thinks I'm still in school. I mostly work local stuff and if I absolutely need to be gone for over a day then I'm visiting family as far as she's concerned."

Quinn nodded choosing not to ask any more questions about Santana's career choice. "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever. By the way don't worry too much about Rachel finding out. She grew up with two gay dads and lived in one of the most close minded towns in the Unites States, your extra parts won't faze her in the slightest. Luc!" the bartender looked up at the Latina with a smile. "This," she pointed at her empty glass. "Is on her tab! Night Fabray."

"Night Lopez."

* * *

The next afternoon found Santana and Rachel entering the dance studio Mike and Brittany taught at. There was a group of kids who had just finished up and heading out of the studio. "Hey guys." Santana greeted them.

"You came!" Brittany jumped up and ran to hug her friends.

"Of course we came Britt!" Rachel said hugging her friend back.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "You asked us to come and we simply couldn't turn down the opportunity to show off our dancing skills."

"Great because we most definitely your twos ballroom skills for this class," Mike said going to hug each of the girls.

It was true Santana and Rachel were quite advanced when it came to ballroom dances; it was a passion that they both shared. It was actually what had brought them together back in high school.

"Wait, if it's ballroom then why am I dressed for hip-hop?" Rachel asked looking specifically at the Latina who had chosen out her clothing. Rachel was in a gray drop crotch sweat pants and a white shirt that cut off just above her belly button and hung off her shoulder the shirt had a picture of a cigarette that said 'it's a metaphor' on the front of it.

"It's a clash of the two Rachie." Brittany explained. "Mike thought it'd be hot and I totally agree."

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense."

"Yeah, you good short stuff?" Santana asked pealing of her jacket revealing that she was in a similar outfit to Rachel except her sweats were black, her shirt pink and said 'some chicks marry chicks' and she was wearing a white tank top underneath her shirt.

"I'm not that short," Rache protested. "When does this class start." As if on cue a bunch of teenagers and young adults started piling in through the door."

"Now," Brittany exclaimed while bouncing over to the front of the studio and started stretching.

Ten minutes later Mike was introducing Santana and Rachel to the group of students. "We all went to school together so I know for a fact that these two can dance. Do you guys want to see a performance?" the group cheered in response, clapping as Santana and Rachel made their way to the middle of the floor.

"Uh, San," Rachel began. "We've never done hip-hop/ballroom together before."

"We'll be fine Rachel. I promise. Just allow me to lead."

Rachel nodded and allowed Santana to take her hand in her own while placing her other on Rachel's back. Rachel raised her hand to Santana's soldier before looking over at Mike and nodding for him to start the music. It started off like any other Tango, smooth elegant, sexual; Rachel's leg was hitched on Santana's hip there was spin and Santana had Rachel pulled close to her a small smile on her lips alerting Rachel that the beat was about to change and they'd be changing paces. A version of Bleeding Love came on that focused in on the drumming beat sending the girl into a different atmosphere. The song picked up at the bridge and their bodies popped with each beat. Rachel through herself on to Santana as she turned to leave causing Santana to grab hold of her arm and spin her so that her back was resting against her front. They moved with each other throughout the circle the dancers had created for them. _Ba ba boom. _They stopped their movements, Santana's hand resting on Rachel's chest. With the beat Rachel raised and dropped her chest, Santana's hand following the movement so that it looked like she was controlling it. _You cut me open and IIIIIIII_ Santana hung her head against Rachel's shoulder and the smaller of the two to jumped and turned around wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck while she spun her around and slowly while dancing placing her back on her feet where they transitioned into the ending of a traditional tango.

The dancers cheered for the two and Rachel jumped on to her best friend in victory. "You're the greatest San."

"Yeah I know." The Latina teased before kissing the diva's cheek and setting her down.

That's when Rachel's eyes locked on to a familiar pair of hazel ones. She pushed through the students until she was standing in front of the woman she had been thinking about all day. "Hi," and suddenly the usually loud diva was quiet and timid.

"Hi…" Quinn debated for a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rache's cheek. Both girls flushed at the action. "You looked amazing out there."

"Thank you. A lot of the credit goes to Santana though. She's the one who lead me in dance she came up with."

"Wow, Rachel Berry giving up credit to someone else. Three years ago this would not have been the case." Mike tease as he and Santana approached the two.

"Very true." Santana agreed. "Hey Fabray."

"Hi Santana."

Rachel watched at the two girls exchanged hellos with wide eyes. Their greeting towards each other was so… civil "Um, did I miss something?" the shortest girl asked.

"No," Quinn said a little confused by her _girlfr_… Rachel's question.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel nodded while trying to figure things out in her head. "I'm going to go help Brittany." Rachel pointed back at the blonde who was talking to a group of dancers and ran off.

"Did she just have a Brittany moment?" Quinn asked.

"Nah. She just decided not to ask why I acknowledged your existence." Santana explained.

Mike chose this moment to go ahead and ask the obvious question. "What are you doing here Quinn?"

"Well I thought I'd come see you and Brittany in action. You know just to make sure you were still good enough to have your own studio." Quinn teased the tall boy.

"Of course well you're more than welcome to stay even jump in if you want. We all know you can dance." Mike continued the light banter.

Quinn laughed, "Maybe another time Mike-" Quinn was cut off when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "One sec… hello… yeah… alright stay there. I'm turning around so I can go with you. Bye." Quinn turned to face the two dancers again. "I have to go. Work emergency."

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I should go though."

"Yeah okay. We'll see you later. Come on San." Santana nodded and followed the Asian boy back over to the other dancers.

When Rachel saw her friends leaving Quinn's side she hurried over to the blonde who was waving her over. "Hey."

"Hi. Look I um I have to go take care of some work stuff, but I was thinking maybe" Quinn palmed the back of her neck in that cute way that Rachel loved "we could do a later dinner tonight or maybe we can skip dinner and just grab some desert…" Quinn's eyes widened when she realized how that sounded. "I mean actual desert. Not like you know because we just started dating and everything. Or we can do dinner if you want I just really want to see you Rachel."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I know what you meant Quinn, and I really want to see you too. Why don't you just call me when you're free and we can decide what we're doing then."

"Yeah, okay" Quinn agreed. "I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." Rachel smiled softly and Quinn couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the girl's lips before jogging out and heading back over to her office.

* * *

**Hope that made up for my not updating in a long time. I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. It might be the date or maybe we'll fast forward in time and have Rachel wandering why their not official yet. Well as you guys know especially if you follow my other stories (which you should) reviews help me write faster which means faster updates. So yeeeaaaahhhh take that as you will.**

**Did you guys like what I did with Santana and Quinn there?**


	9. I'm Not A Cheater

**A/N: I got an interesting review on the last chapter that kind of motivated me to get another chapter to you guys. This whole chapter is Faberry with the exception of the beginning because Harmony has made her return and you get to see a little bit of Quinn's past and her somewhat relationship with Quinn. I'll tell you now there's a lot between those two. ****Anyway I just wanted to respond to that review.**

**Hmmm (guest): First, thank you for being nice about your review. So to move on when it comes to Quinn being scared by Santana it was kind of to show that she really does have feelings for Rachel because Santana is the best friend and a Marshal which means she could tell Rachel everything about her sleeping around which could end things before they got started. Santana is still respectable and all that she's just really protective when it comes to the people she cares about (I touch on that in this chapter). My Pezberry bias was indeed showing through I'll admit to that it was probably more than I wanted it to. I want to be able to show though that Santana is in love with Rachel and that she and Rachel have a relationship that can be mistaken for an intimate one when they're really just friends... I hope that makes sense. Again thank you for review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Oh what a shame.**

* * *

"Miss Fabray, your one o'clock is here." Vicki informed her boss through her speaker.

"Of course she is," Quinn murmured before putting her stuff down. "Send her in Vicki."

Seconds later Harmony was strutting into her semi-lover's office. She was in a simple red dress that still fit her perfectly. "Quinn Fabray you stole one of my clients, and I do not appreciate that."

"Is that right Harmony? Which client is that I took, because I do not recall my firm taking on a new client in the past two months?" Quinn questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay fine," Harmony pulled herself up on to Quinn's desk. "You didn't steal one of my clients, but I thought it'd be a good entrance. Anyway now that we've got our pleasantries out of the way why don't you tell me why I haven't seen you around recently?"

"Busy," Quinn said going back to her paperwork.

"Well are you busy tonight?" Harmony questioned pulling Quinn's paper and pen away from her so that she had the blonde's full attention.

"Yes I am," Quinn said leaning back in her office chair. "Harmony, love, is there a point to this visit or are you simply here I distract me from my work."

Harmony laughed and spun around on Quinn's desk so her whole body was facing the blonde. "Perhaps," Harmony kicked off her heel and rose her foot so that it was rubbing the inside of Quinn's thigh. "I've missed you Quinn." Quinn sucked in a breath when Harmony's foot climbed further up her thigh just barely ghosting her member. "You left before I woke up the last time we were together which was quite a shame because I haven't been satisfied like that since the last time we were together."

Quinn squirmed as she tried to control her growing hard on. She really didn't want to get turned on by Harmony, but it was kind of difficult with the girl being right there in front of her. Willing to let Quinn fuck her anyway the blonde wanted. Not to mentions those legs. Those long pale legs that she had wrapped around her waist on more than one occasion or thrown over her shoulders while pounded into her over and over and over. Thinking about her nights with Harmony didn't really help Quinn's current situation in fact it only served to make her harder, and now Harmony was climbing off the desk and straddling- wait what? Quinn's not sure how she missed Harmony moving to straddle her.

"Harmony what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I thought it was kind of obvious Quinn. I know you want me baby. You were just thinking about all the times we've spent together… one of my personal favorites was when we went out to dinner with some of our colleges and I couldn't get enough of you." Harmony whispered the words in Quinn's ear before sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh God!" Quinn's hips bucked and she immediately wrapped her arms around Harmony waist.

"After half an hour you just couldn't take it anymore and you dragged me into the bathroom." Quinn's grip tightened around Harmony. "You pushed me against the wall and attacked me like I was the only girl in the world."

Quinn's eyes fell close as she listened to Harmony's words her hips bucking. The blonde woman was seconds away from taking Harmony there on her desk when a certain smile flashed in her mind followed by the perfect hands that just fit so perfectly with hers and before either girl knew it, "Harmony stop." Quinn said moving the girl from off her and on to her desk.

"What? Quinn?"

"I'm sorry Harm, I just can't. Actually I need you to go." Quinn said handing the girl her shoe.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not. Can you go Harmony?"

"Fine." Harmony slipped back on her shoe. "You can't avoid us for long Quinn. You know just as well as I do that this," Harmony motioned to her body. "Is everything you need. Have a good day Fabray." And with that Harmony made her exit from the blonde's office.

"Hello?" Rachel answered her phone while she made her way through the streets of New York.

"Hello beautiful," Quinn answered a smile covering her face.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel blushed. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Believe when I say the pleasure I mine Rachel Berry, and I was wandering if you've had lunch today already, or if maybe you were hungry in general."

"I'm actually on my way to lunch now. Why do you ask?"

"I was wandering if I could join you."

"I was actually just going to pick something up right quick then head home but if you have time I'd love to go to lunch with you."

"Perfect." Quinn set her things down and went to shove her phone in her pocket. "How far are you from home?" Quinn asked making her way out of her office, signaling to Vicki that she was leaving for a few hours.

"A few blocks."

"Well then why don't I meet you there and then we'll go grab some grub?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon Quinn."

"Alright, by Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Quinn was knocking on the familiar apartment door with a shy smile plastered on her face. When Rachel opened the door she couldn't help but return the smile. "Hello Quinn. I was just finishing getting ready, you're more than welcome to come in."

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn followed the short brunette inside. "Is Santana here?"

"No, I actually don't know where she or Brittany are. I imagine at the dance studio or San may be studying. Feel free to make yourself at home I'll just be a minute." Quinn nodded and Rachel made her way back to her room to finish her makeup and to change into grey v-neck. She emerged from her bedroom five minutes later and ready to go. "All set."

"Fantastic," Quinn held out her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel smiled and took the hand offered to her. Lacing her fingers with Quinn's before pulling her out of the apartment. "You look beautiful by the way." Rachel giggled and buried her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm only in a t-shirt and jeans."

"True. But I've never seen someone make a t-shirt and jeans look so good."

"My, my, my Quinn Fabray, you are quite the charmer." Rachel teased as they made their way down the street.

"What can I say? You bring that side of me out Rachel Berry." Quinn admitted with smile.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with a certain look then quickly leaned up to kiss her cheek, making the blonde blush the second her lips made contact with her skin. "So where are we heading?"

"I was thinking Tai. There's this place not too from here that I thought you might like."

"Sounds perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." Not too long later Quinn was leading Rachel into a small Tai restaurant. "This place is great. They have some of the best tea I've ever tasted, and I've tasted a lot of tea."

"You're a tea drinker?"

"Yep. Tea is my best friend. I drink more tea than coffee actually."

"Miss Fabray, what a pleasure it is to see you. Two?" A small Asian woman with a slight accident greeted the blonde.

"Yes," Quinn nodded, and allowed the woman to lead her to a table. Quinn pulled out Rachel's chair for her causing the girl to blush a little.

"Drinks?" The woman asked once the two were seated.

"I'll have water." Rachel requested.

"The same for myself" Quinn responded. The woman nodded and went off to collect the drinks. "So what about you Rachel, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee. Coffee all the way. If I don't have my morning coffee then I can be a major pain. Santana will testify." Rachel answered

Quinn laughed at Rachel's admittance. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Good because it will score major points in my book-"

"Well if it isn't Quinn Fabray," a woman interrupted.

Quinn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard the voice. She mumbled something under her breath before facing the woman. "Hi Jules."

"Hi Quinn, how are you?" the greeting was sarcastic and Quinn was well aware of it.

"I'm well thank you. Interesting seeing you here Julie."

"Is it really Quinn? I mean as you said, they have the best tea here."

Rachel wasn't sure what to do so she just sat there staring at the table nervously. She had a feeling this woman and Quinn had some type of history.

"So I assume she's the latest huh?" the light skinned brunette motioned to Rachel. "Was Harmony unavailable?"

"Julie don't." Quinn warned.

"It was a simple question Quinn. I mean Harmony always seemed to have some typed of hold on you. I figured you'd still be with her; especially since I walked in on you fucking her on your conference table…when we had a date." Julie threw out that last part as if she had almost forgotten.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go." Rachel spoke quietly before standing up and hurrying out of the restaurant.

"Damn it! Really Julie!? Did you have to do that!?" Quinn semi yelled when she stood from her seat. "You and I weren't even exclusives."

"But we had been dating for the past two months Quinn, and we saw each other almost every day. I figured that was an unspoken agreement that we were exclusive."

"Well don't just assume things then. Now if you'll excuse me." Quinn went to run after Rachel, just barely hearing Julie yell something about Rachel thanking her. "Rachel wait!" Quinn pushed through the crowd of people going every which way trying to catch up to the small brunette. "Rachel, please." Quinn caught Rachel by the arms gently to stop her from getting into a cab.

"Let go of me Quinn."

"Just give me a chance to explain, please."

"What is there to explain? Apparently you're a cheater, and I'm sorry, but I can't be with a cheater again. I should have known you were too good to be true." Rachel mumbled the last part but Quinn still heard it.

"Hey do you want a ride or not!" The cabby yelled from out of his window.

"No!" Quinn shouted at the guy and closed Rachel's doors allowing him to leave. "Rachel please just listen. Julie and I had been dating a couple of months. We were not exclusive. Was sleeping with my ex when we had a date a bad idea? Yes. But I wasn't cheating. I'm not a cheater I promise you that."

"A couple of months Quinn?" Rachel's voice had softened a bit. She wasn't so much mad as just frustrated. "So you're not a cheater but rather a commitment-phob."

"You can't get mad at me about this. I did nothing wrong."

"I'm not mad Quinn; I'm just trying to figure out if all of this is worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you Quinn. I like you a lot, and I'm a commitment kind of girl. When I meet someone that I feel like I can actually have something with I want to commit to them. Not just be some booty call. So what I mean is that I'm not sure if I want to keep seeing you only to realize that I don't mean to you what you mean to me." Rachel explained. "The last thing I want to walk into Quinn, when I decide to surprise you for lunch or we actually have a date, is you screwing some other girl."

"Alright Rachel listen," Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own. "I'm not perfect and yes I do and make stupid mistakes. I'm also not ready to be exclusive right now, but I'm asking you to be patient with me. I think you're amazing and beautiful and not like any other girl I've ever met. Ever since that Thursday night I met you I haven't really seen any other girl the way I see you. I want to try this. I want to try us, just please be patient with me." Quinn had a pleading look in her eyes and Rachel could tell that it wasn't easy for Quinn to say everything she had.

"That was hard for you wasn't it?" Rachel asked after a minute. Quinn nodded. "I don't want whatever it is we have going on to end."

"Neither do I."

"So we'll take it slow?"

Quinn nodded again, "I like you a lot Rache Berry. More than I've like anyone in a long time."

"I like you a lot too Quinn Fabray. More than I've like anyone in a long time." Rachel repeated.

Quinn smiled and dipped down to capture Rachel's lips in smooth promising kiss. The blonde lawyer wasn't quite sure what she was doing or how Rachel Berry had managed to pull her full attention, but she had, and Quinn wasn't too bothered about it.

* * *

"She threatened to terminate the law firm?" Quinn nodded. "And to strip you from the bar?" Again Quinn nodded then proceeded to take a swing of her beer which Bonnie quickly followed.

"But that's not even the best part of everything. Today I took Rachel out to lunch and Julie showed up." Quinn informed her friend as they sat on her couch talking about what Bonnie had missed. "She made sure to inform Rachel of our previous dating record; specifically her finding me and Harmony that night we had a date."

"Oooh, she bolted didn't she?"

"Of course. I had to chase after her and explain I wasn't a cheater. She told me she was a commitment kind of girl and that she doesn't want to get into something where I won't return the feelings she has for me." Quinn continued.

Bonnie nodded, "I can't blame her, I mean no girl likes that feeling Quinn, I don't care how many girls you've screwed or what they've told you, but I can tell you right now that each and every one of them has wanted you to love them the way they loved you. You're a heart breaker Quinn Fabray, it's what you do best, and what happened today was Rachel getting a glimpse into your world, of your history and activities…"

Quinn sat silent for a minute taking in everything her friend had just said, "I told her that I liked her, a lot, and I asked her to just be patient with me."

"So you're really doing this huh? Giving yourself a chance to be happy?" Bonnie inquired kind of teasingly.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. "I guess that's one way to put it."

* * *

"Wait so her ex showed up and just flat out told you that she caught Quinn girl screwing one of her exs when they had a date?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Rachel answered Santana while sipping on her glass of wine. "I ran right out after that. I mean what do you do with information like that?"

"Did she chase after you Rachie?" Brittany asked from beside the brunette.

The three friends were currently sitting in the middle of their living room nursing a bottle of wine as they talked about their days.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. She told me that apparently they hadn't been exclusive even though they had been dating for two months. I told her I couldn't do the whole booty call thing, and that I was the commitment type you know?" Both Brittany and Santana nodded. "So I was ready to just call it quits before this became something else and I had feelings for her that she didn't return, but then she was just… she was honest." A small smile graced Rachel's lips as she remembered the look in Quinn's eyes. "She told me that she wasn't ready to be exclusive, but that she wanted me to be patient because apparently I wasn't like any other girl she's ever met."

"Aww Rachie that's so sweet!" Brittany bounced a little out of excitement.

"Yeah… we agreed to take it slow and just to see where things went." Rachel finished the rest of her wine and set the glass on their coffee table.

"Are you gonna be okay Rach?" Santana asked rubbing the smaller girls back.

"Yeah, it was just an eventful afternoon is all."

"Well why don't you head to bed and Britt and I will clean up out here." Santana offered with a smile.

"Okay," Rachel nodded and stood up from her spot on the floor. She dropped a kiss to each of her friend's heads and proceed to go crawl into bed.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked once they were alone.

"Yeah B, I'm fine." Santana stood and gathered their glasses. "I mean there's not much I can do. Rachel likes Quinn, and I was too stupid to go after her when I had the chance, so now all I can do is be there for her whenever she needs me. I guess it's kind of time for me to move on you know?"

Brittany nodded; she could see that Santana had really put some though into this probably longer than she cared to admit. "I'm really proud of you San; you do deserve to be happy just like Rachel does. Plus if you two are meant to be it will happen."

"She really does B, Rachel's been through enough when it comes to dating. Plus I've already threatened Fabray, so I think she's gotten my message loud and clear when it comes to Rachel."

Brittany laughed while she packed up the food. "What'd you do S?"

"I may have threatened to shut down the Fabray firm and have her stripped from the bar if she hurt Rachel," Santana said with a shrug.

"San!" Brittany semi yelled being careful not to wake Rachel.

"What?" Santana shrugged.

"You're supposed to be a U.S Marshal."

"I am one, it's just when it comes to my family my morals tend to go out the window. I'd do it for you too B."

"Aww Santi!" Brittany wrapped her friend in tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Britt." Santana smiled while returning the hug.

"But you still have to apologize." The bubbly blonde scolded.

"What? No. I'm not apologizing."

"Yes you are. The next time she comes to pick Rachel up you're apologizing for being mean."

"But Britt," Santana whined.

"No. You know Rachel and I hate it when you're mean."

"Fine, I'll apologize," Santana caved. "Are you sleeping with me or Rachel?"

"You." Brittany bopped Santana's nose before skipping off to the Latina's room to change and get ready for bed. Santana could only shake her head and follow her in side.

* * *

**The whole Santana moving on thing might seem a little out of the blue, but she's really trying for Rachel, plus it's time for her to have some fun in my opinion. Please review. I love reviews they make me smile.**


	10. Official

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. You get a lot of Faberry lovin' in this one. Just to clarify some things about this chapter it's 3 weeks after the previous one Chapter 9. In total since this story started it's been 5 weeks.**

**Italics are singing.**

**Just to touch on some things. There will be mentions of Pezberry in this story, but there will not actually be any Pezberry, so no worries there. Some people said they're actually thinking Santana is better for Rachel or they like her more, which I get because Quinn has been a bit of a pain but I'm hoping this can clear that up for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and it is sad nor do I own Mamma Mia And all mistakes are of course mine.**

* * *

"You're free to go in Miss Berry." Vicki informed the small brunette when she approached.

"Thank you Vicki," Rachel smiled at the secretary before making her way into Quinn's office, tea and coffee in hand.

"Hey you," Quinn shot up from behind her desk and went to greet the tiny diva.

"Hi," Rachel pecked Quinn's lips before handing her the cup of tea.

"Is this?" Quinn trailed off as she opened the lid a smile instantly forming, "You didn't have to go out of your way to get this Rachel."

"I know, but I wanted to," Rachel watched as Quinn tipped the cup back, smiling when the blonde let out a moan at the taste.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled before resting her hand on Rachel's neck and bringing her forward to capture the girl's lips in a searing kiss. Quinn nipped Rachel's bottom and slipped her tongue in when the girl's lips parted. Rachel wrapped her free arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer. After a minute or so the two separated allowing themselves a chance to breath. "So how has your day been?" Quinn asked leading Rachel back over to her desk. Quinn had long ago given up on Rachel ever sitting at her conference table. Ever since that incident with Julie she noticed Rachel wasn't too fond of said table, the tiny brunette avoided it actually.

"It's been alright. I'm kind of running on caffeine at the moment." Rachel answered leaning against Quinn's side of the desk while the blonde sat in her chair.

"Rach," Quinn scolded. "You gotta get some sleep."

"I know, I know. Trust me, I know. I used to have a full sleep routine back when I was in high school. I always made sure I got eight hours and all that jazz, and it definitely made for better days, but I can't get any sleep these days with school and the dinner, and the bar. Its' just time consuming."

"Then quit one of your jobs."

"It's not that easy Quinn. Even with two other people paying rent and helping with groceries and bills, I need the extra job for the money."

"I know," Quinn wrapped her hands around Rachel's leg. "But you've been exhausted lately, and when you're exhausted you're not usually the ball of energy that I know you are."

"I'm sorry," Rachel pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "I'll try to get more sleep."

"I have an idea," Quinn stated a triumphed smile already gracing her lips.

"Is that right?" Rachel questioned taking a seat on Quinn's lap.

"Uh- yeah- I um," Quinn fumbled over her words. Rachel was sitting on her lap, and Quinn never wore special underwear to help hide her erections, at least not since high school. _Okay Quinn regroup. You're fine. It's fine. You're not gonna get hard even though your gorgeous not quite official girlfriend is sitting on her lap._

"Quinn?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, and successfully pulling the lawyer from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Quinn gave Rachel a charming smile before continuing with her original train of thought. "Instead of us going out tonight, why don't you come over tonight, I'll pick you up, and I'll make dinner while you just relax and watch one of the few musicals I own."

Rachel groaned and dropped her head to Quinn's shoulder, "Don't tempt me Quinn Fabray."

"It'll be perfect. I'll open a bottle of wine, and for once in the past two weeks you'll be able to put your feet up and not have to worry about anything."

"I don't know Quinn," Rachel shifted a little and Quinn stiffened immediately. This was not helping her current situation at all.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just, I'm not even sure what this is," Rachel motioned between herself and Quinn. "And I don't want to…" Rachel trailed off not sure how to phrase this.

"To stay over and confuse whatever it is we have going on," Quinn finished for the brunette. Rachel looked down and began to play with her fingers; she didn't want Quinn to take it the wrong way. "Hey," the blonde placed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "It's okay. I get it."

"You do?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry we haven't exactly changed our status it's just-"

"I know. Don't worry about it baby," the pair froze at Rachel's term of endearment. Neither had ever called the other baby, or babe, sweetheart or anything that ever gave of the commitment vibe. If Quinn was honest she absolutely loved the word coming from Rachel's lips and being directed at her. It made her heart swell in fact. Rachel on the other hand was working to find a way to back track and to proceed as if it hadn't happened. "Don't worry about it Quinn I get it, um I should go though. San said she wanted to talk to me about something and I told her I'd meet her after class."

Hurriedly Rachel got off of Quinn's lap, causing the blonde to break from her trance. "What? But we always spend Thursday afternoons together."

Rachel saw the dejected look at Quinn's face and immediately felt bad. "I know Quinn, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Are we still on for dinner?" Quinn questioned a little afraid of the answer she'd get.

"Of course," Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn. "Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll be there," Quinn walked Rachel to her office door, giving her one last kiss before she made her way to the elevator.

"Vicki," Quinn looked over at her secretary once Rachel was in the elevator. "Can you call Dan, I need a new conference table."

"Miss Fabray we just got the one you have in your office now four months ago." Vicki informed her boss a little confused as to why she would need a new table.

"I know, but- well- it's kind of complicated. Can you call him?"

"Whatever you say Miss Fabray," Vicki smiled/laughed, and picked up her phone. "I'll transfer him."

"Thank you." Quinn turned back into her office and sat her desk waiting for the line to light up. A smile graced her features when she saw the flashing red light. "Danny boy, I need a favor."

* * *

Three hours later Bonnie was heading into Quinn's office she stopped in her tracks when she saw two well built men carrying a large box inside. The light brown skinned woman waited for the men to make their way into the office before following in and making a be-line to Quinn who was leaning against the front of her desk with a triumphed smile across her face.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Bonnie questioned as she angled her body to watch the men get to work with opening the box and assembling what looked to be a table.

"New conference table." The blonde stated simply.

"Uh- didn't you get that one," Bonnie pointed at the table, "Like four months ago?"

"Yes."

"Sooo?"

"I just thought it was time for a change."

"Really? Four months later you decided it was time for a change? Quinn, the table before this one we had for three years, and the only reason we got rid of it was because it broke. So again I'll imply my question 'soooo?'"

"Sue me for being indecisive then."

"Mmm, I'll pass. I hear you're kind of lion in the courtroom. Anyway, how was your afternoon with Rachel?"

"Short. She said she made plans with Santana and had to go, although now that I think about it I don't think she actually had plans with Santana."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she left after she called me baby-"

"Wait. What?" Bonnie interrupted her friend. "She called you baby. Like the endearing term, the pet name? The one that you call your girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Quinn nodded as she relived the moment, a goofy smile forming on her lips. _'I know. Don't worry about it baby… baby… baby. _Music to Quinn's ears. Bonnie noticed that Quinn had zoned out and took this as the perfect opportunity to knock some sense into the blonde, so she slapped her.

"Ow, Bonnie, what the hell!?" Quinn reached up to cup her cheek.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you take two hours every Thursday to spend with Rachel, for the past three weeks anytime you had off, which might I add has increased to a normal amount, you spend with Rachel, you're getting a new conference table because Rachel's uncomfortable with the current one, and you haven't had sex with anyone since the night you called me to find Rachel. Oh and not to mention that she's called you baby… Quinn Fabray so help me If you do not make that woman you're your official girlfriend in the next twelve hours I am going to find her someone else to date and to commit to." Bonnie gave the blonde a lawyer a knowing look.

"Bon-"

"No, Quinn, Rachel doesn't deserve this. I see the way you two look at each other. She's crazy about you and you're just as crazy about her. I know you haven't seen anyone since you met Rachel. I know commitment scares you, but I promise you have nothing to be worried about when it comes to that tiny diva. She looks at you the same you look at her which is like she's the only girl that matters. Just ask her to be your girlfriend."

Quinn let out a deep breath she had no idea she had been holding, "Okay, tonight, I'll ask her tonight. We have dinner plans. Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"Positive, so change your current plans and make up new ones. It needs to be intimate."

"Okay, I have an idea. I asked her earlier to come over for dinner so she could just sleep at my place. She's been really tired lately with school and work, so I kind of wanted to give her an opportunity to relax you know, but-"

"She said she couldn't because you guys aren't official," Bonnie continued for her friend.

"And she doesn't want to make anything complicated," Quinn finished.

"Please tell me you're not planning to sleep with her if she stays."

"What?! No, no. I just want, I don't know. I just want her to get some sleep, and maybe even hold her or something."

"It's cute how into her you are. How are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd just ask."

"My word Quinn, what would you do without me. You cannot just ask a girl like Rachel to be your girlfriend especially not after three weeks of you two beating around the bush and a total of five weeks dating." Bonnie sighed and turned so that her whole body was facing Quinn. "Okay, listen to me, you're going to make Rachel dinner and while you clean up you're going to have her relax on the couch while she watches a movie or something. Give her a glass of wine and tell her that you've got everything handled. Then when everything's clean you're going to sit next to your girl and take her hands, you look her in the eyes and tell her how you feel." Bonnie saw the hesitant look on Quinn's face and thought to reassure her. "Now I'm aware that you're not the best at sharing your feelings but you're going to do it, and you are going to allow Rachel to see you vulnerable. Then you're going to ask and she's going to say yes, and you'll be happy, and she'll be happy and all will be dandy. Understood?"

Quinn nodded, her heart rate picking up at the thought of Rachel being her girlfriend. This was going to be a big deal for the blonde. She hadn't had a girlfriend since Harmony, and that was two years ago. So one could only imagine that she was how she was feeling.

* * *

"I mean, I…I guess I get why she doesn't want to be official it's just I worry you know?" Rachel was currently standing in front of her mirror and fixing her makeup. Santana and Brittany were lying on her bed watching the girl and listening. "What if she's seeing someone else and that's why she doesn't want to date me exclusively. I haven't seen anyone since we started dating, but that doesn't mean she can't be seeing other people."

"Well Rach," Santana said lying on her back. "My advice is that you stop telling Quinn its okay."

"Yeah Rachie, Quinn is probably just scared. Talk to her about the two of you becoming official." Brittany chimed in. "She'll totes say yes if you ask."

"Wait you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend… that seems so off to me for some reason. I mean you've met Quinn, doesn't she seem more like the dominant one?"

"She is the dominant one Rach." Santana confirmed her friend's thought process. "I think Britt just meant you asking her to be exclusive."

"Oh."

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it." Brittany jumped from the bed and ran out of Rachel's room to open the door. Quinn was standing there with a nervous smile and her hands shoved into her dark jean pockets. The blonde was wearing a dark sports jacket with a light gray button down underneath it. "Awww Quinnie you're so cute when you're nervous." Brittany pulled open the door and let Quinn enter. "Rachie's finishing her makeup with San then she'll be ready to go."

"Alright. Thanks Brittany," Quinn smile at the blonde, instantly feeling a bit less nervous in her presence.

"You're asking her to be your girlfriend tonight right?" Brittany questioned from behind the lawyer.

"What?"

"Well you're really nervous, and you're wearing like a classy outfit which Rachel loves. So that means you're asking her to be your girlfriend."

"Uh-" Quinn palmed her neck nervously, "Yeah. That's the plan. I know I haven't really been fair to her with asking her to wait after us dating for two weeks already, and then another three weeks after. I like her a lot Britt, and I want to make her happy."

"You can't just ask her to be your girlfriend because you want to make her happy Q, you have to want to be her girlfriend otherwise Rachie will realize you're not happy and feel really sad then she'll break up with and you'll be sad, then I'll be sad, and Sannie will be sad too."

Quinn couldn't but smile at how adorable her friend was being right now. "I want to be her girlfriend Britt, not just to make her happy, but to make myself happy too."

"Oh. Good. Then it's okay."

"Sorry Quinn," Rachel walked out into the living room in a simple black dress with Santana trailing behind. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"No, it's fine Rachel, I was early anyway. You're right on time actually." Quinn stepped closer to Rachel and laced their fingers together. "And you look beautiful." Rachel blushed under Quinn's gaze causing the blonde to chuckle and to press a quick kiss to Rachel's lips.

A jolt of pain shot through Santana at the action and she looked down to avoid anyone catching her eyes. She wasn't quick enough though Brittany saw it and immediately wanted to wrap her friend in her arms. Yes Santana was trying to get over Rachel, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt to see her with Quinn sometimes.

"We should go," Quinn spoke completely oblivious to her hopefully soon to be girlfriend's best friend.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later?" Rachel looked back between her roommates who were on opposite sides of her and Quinn. Brittany nodded and Santana looked up with a smile, that Rachel instantly knew was fake. "Are you okay 'Tana?" the brunette asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore from that work out earlier; I'll see you when you get home." Santana pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's cheeks. "I'm gonna go shower. Bye Quinn." Santana missed Quinn's eyes widening at the use of her first name as she turned to go and take a shower. It had been three weeks since Santana had agreed to tolerate the blonde, and not once had she'd a called her Quinn. It had always been Fabray or sometimes even blondie.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Bye Britt."

"Bye Quinnie bye Rachie." The bubbly blonde waved as her friends left the apartment Rachel giving the blonde a small smile as she followed Quinn out.

"So," Quinn began once they got to the street. "Before we hail a cab, we have to choose where we're going."

"We do?"

"Yes. Now I know you said you don't want to sleep over and that's totally fine, but I really want to cook you dinner." Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes in search of any protest or panic. She saw none instead a soft smile, so she continued. "I'll take you home as soon as you ask, I promise. But if it's still too much then we can go to the restaurant I booked the reservations for. It's your choice baby." At that moment Quinn decided to taste how the word sounded on her tongue, and to be honest she loved. She could easily get used to it.

Rachel's cheeks flushed as she looked away. The tiny diva wasn't sure what to make of Quinn calling her baby, she loved it quite honestly, but she knew with the way her heart swooned that it would only hurt more if Quinn decided she didn't want to be exclusive at all.

"Hey," Quinn saw Rachel's hesitation in everything and moved her hand that wasn't holding Rachel's to her cheek. She guided Rachel's face so that they're eyes locked. "If it's too much just tell me, and I'll take you dinner."

"No I- I want to go to your place. We can have dinner, and it'll give me a chance to relax."

"That's all I want." Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against Rachel's. It was a slow kiss that didn't last too long, but wasn't short enough to be qualified as a short kiss. "Now come on." Quinn kissed Rachel's knuckled while hailing a cab.

* * *

Half an hour later Quinn was standing in her kitchen with her jacket hanging on the dining room chair and her sleeves rolled up as she worked on chopping up some vegetables. Rachel was standing at the bar and watching as Quinn prepared the meal she had been rather excited to make for the brunette.

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Quinn smiled up at the brunet watching her. "I've got it, plus you're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am," Rachel defended. "It's relaxing to watch you cook" _and a turn on. A major turn on. _Rachel thought to herself.

"Is that right?" Quinn raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes," Rachel nodded.

"Well, I aim to please."

"And you succeed."

"I'm happy to hear that. Seriously though Rach, go sit down, and relax. I'll bring in a glass of wine for you."

"Quinn-"

Quinn interrupted before Rachel could finish, "I have Into the Woods, Rent, Mamma Mia, and Le Mis all on DVD."

Rachel's eye brightened at the list of musicals and she instantly found Quinn's living room more exciting than the kitchen. This was the first time Rachel had ever stepped foot in Quinn's loft. It wasn't that Quinn tried to keep it hidden from her it was just that the blonde always picked Rachel up rather than the other way around. Upon first entrance Quinn gave Rachel a tour of the loft. She led Rachel deep inside where they entered a hall that if you continued straight forward led to the master bedroom. On the left was the large kitchen with marble counter top and a white island in the middle. The right was the living room where she had a black couch set up in front of the TV that hung on the wall. Beside the TV was a storage space for movies and games and underneath the TV was a table where she hid her playstation and DVD player. And next the living room were sliding doors that led into the guest room.

"You're really trying to get me out of your kitchen aren't you?"

"I just don't want you to see what I'm making. So please humor me?" Quinn requested a smile.

"I guess," Rachel faked a huge defeat. "I can sacrifice my watching you cook and move on to watching Mamma Mia."

Quinn chuckled and wipped her hands then went to gather a bottle of wine and glass for the brunette. "You know," she whispered in Rachel's ear as she followed her into the living room. "I get the feeling it isn't that large of sacrifice for you."

"Oh, it is." Rachel teased. "To go and watch a musical which I adore. It's a major sacrifice Quinn Fabray, don't underestimate what I'm willing to do for you."

"Yes of course," Quinn picked up the remote from the coffee table she had in front of couch and turned it on. The Mamma Mia menu popped up ready for play to be hit, Quinn had put the movie on before going to pick up Rachel. It was just a random guess on which the brunette would want to watch. She placed the glass on the side table before unplugging to bottle of wine and pouring a glass for the beautiful girl that was getting comfortable on her couch. "You all set gorgeous?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Rachel, do you want to change. I mean I love what you're wearing that dress fits you perfectly, but I get the feeling sweats and a t shirt would be more comfortable. I have some if you'd like to change."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on," Quinn pulled Rachel up from the couch and led her to the master bedroom. She took a minute to dig through her drawers before pulling out a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt that said _The Riot _on the front with a lightning bolt going through it and circle surrounding it on the back it had the number 12 with name _Fabray _over the number. Quinn saw Rachel examining the shirt and palmed the back of her neck, "It's uh- we have some sports leagues between firms and occasionally the cops and fire department… we're the _Riot. _The shirt is last years. If you want a different one I can get you one. They'll all be pretty big on you though. I mean I have a Nike Just Do It and-"

"Quinn," Rachel wrapped her hand around the blonde's neck and pulled her attention. "It's fine. Thank you," Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips.

And suddenly all of Quinn's nerves disappeared and a dopy smile replaced her features. Her hand ventured up to Rachel's cheek and she caressed her cheek, "You're beautiful Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn's voice was soft, and sweet. The meaning behind her words making Rachel blush. "Now change," Quinn pecked Rachel's lips. "I'll be working on dinner. You can just press play when you get back into the living room."

"Okay, thank you Quinn."

"It was my pleasure Rachel Berry," Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel's lips one more time before going back into the kitchen to finish up with dinner. Rachel felt herself beaming as she changed into Quinn's sweats and t-shirt.

* * *

Quinn had just finished up with dinner when she heard Rachel singing along with the movie,

_ And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayers_

The blonde stepped into the living room and watched as Rachel failing miserably as she tried to resist the urge to jump up and dance with music as she sang.

_ Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

Quinn couldn't help but find Rachel utterly adorable in that moment, and before she knew it she was sliding into across the floor and landing in front of Rachel on her knees.

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer _

She pulled Rachel up from the couch and together they sang and dance around the apartment.

_ Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

Rachel's laughter filled the room as she watched Quinn's antics. It wasn't different seeing Quinn in this environment. She'd never seen the blonde let go as much as she was now.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Quinn watched as Rachel belted out the words so effortlessly she couldn't resist pulling the girl close and spinning her around the free space she had in the loft.

_ Someone to hear my prayer _

The blonde lawyer let Rachel go so she landed just in front of the guest room doors as she sang the ending.

_ Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_ _  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Rachel collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter as images of what had just taken place in the blonde's loft flashed in her memory. Quinn took a minute to try and contain her own laughter as well before walking to over where Rachel was and lying beside her.

"I love your laugh." The blonde stated simply.

"Oh gosh," Rachel covered her face, "I hate my laugh."

"Why?" Quinn popped herself up on her elbow. "It's gorgeous."

"Are you just saying that because you messed up dinner?" Rachel teased as she looked over at the girl. Rachel's eyes locked on to bright hazel one and she immediately felt her heart melt.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true, but dinner is ready if you're hungry." Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Are you going to tell me what you made?"

"No, but I will lead you to the dining room where the food is sitting." Quinn stood back up and held out her hand to Rachel.

"Fair enough." Rachel took the hand offered to her and followed Quinn to the dining room.

"So I was thinking we'd maybe eat in the living room; since we're keeping things casual."

"I'm keeping things casualy." Rachel corrected. "You're still dressed in jeans and that sexy," Rachel pulled on Quinn's arm gently causing the blonde to stop and turn. "Sexy shirt," Rachel reached up to grip on to Quinn's collar. "Did I tell you how sexy you looked tonight Quinn?"

"You did not," Quinn answered huskily. She could feel her member starting to tighten in her jeans at the look in Rachel's eyes which were incredibly darker than they were a minute ago.

"Then allow me to tell you now," Rachel pulled Quinn down by her collar for a bruising kiss. Their bodies flushed together as lips parted and Quinn darted her tongue out to meet Rachel's both girl moaning at the feeling. At this moment Quinn was more than happy that she was wearing pants otherwise she knew she would haven poking Rachel. When breathing became necessary Quinn pulled away from the tiny brunette with a smile. "You look very sexy tonight Quinn," Rachel mumbled.

"Thank you Rachel Berry. You don't look so bad yourself. Now, are you ready to eat?"

"Indeed."

* * *

An hour later found Quinn finishing up with the dishes and heading back into the living room where Rachel was sitting on the couch watching Law and Order. It was a guilty pleasure that both girls shared.

"Hey," Quinn whispered as she sat next to the tiny diva.

"Hi," Rachel leaned back into Quinn and laced one of their hands together. "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing." This was by far the most intimate the two girls had been since they started dating. Rachel wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she loved. She loved having Quinn as close as she was now.

"Rach-" Quinn stopped and tried to gather her thoughts. This was the moment. This was the time she was supposed to ask _that _question, but nerves were taking over again, and Quinn didn't know where to start.

"Yeah?"

"I um- just- damn it," Quinn mumbled. "Okay, it's just- today I-"

"Hey," Rachel turned against Quinn and cupped her cheek. "Just breathe. Try again."

Quinn took a deep breath before nodding and trying again. "I'm not really good with my feelings Rachel Berry. In fact, I suck when it comes to my feelings. It's kind of how I've always been, so please bare with me on this okay?" Rachel nodded and Quinn continued. "I well; I like you Rachel, a lot. And I've been a complete and total idiot for the past five weeks. I've had you right in front of me this whole time, and have just been too afraid to make anything official between us, and that's not fair to you. You're amazing Rachel," Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "And I haven't been able to even think about being with anyone else since I met you, and today in my office when you called me baby, it did something to me. It made me realize that I need to woman up and make you mine. I don't want to date anyone else Rachel, and I don't want you dating anyone else. I don't like sharing." A smile was breaking across Rachel's face at Quinn's words. She had been waiting for this since the incident with Julie three weeks ago when she told Quinn she was a commitment type of girl. "I guess what I'm trying to say… or rather ask is well… Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my official girlfriend?"

Rachel was silent for a beat, "You're not just asking me so I'll stay over are you?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "No, I'll still take you home."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't want to go home." She surged forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's. The blonde instinctively held the girl closer as she pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Tan hands tangled in blonde hair and massaged the scalp. After a minute of heavy kissing Rachel pulled back.

"I certainly hope that yes, otherwise that is the worst and best no anyone could ever receive," Quinn said a little breathless.

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn in for another kiss mumbling, "That was most definitely yes," against her lips before crashing them together.

* * *

**Song: Gimme Gimme Gimme the Mamma Mia version**

**Finally they're official. About time. I'm not quite sure where I'll go from here. I was thinking some Santana times, so you guys can see how the whole getting over Rachel deal is going. I don't know, let me know what you guys think.**

**Also a good amount of my reviews are going back and forth between Brittany and Santana and Bonnie and Santana. I'm intrigued as to what your opinions that is.**

**The next story I will be updating will be A Howl In The Night. No other story will be touched until that one has been updated. **

**I love reviews guys. They make me a better writer. So if you have time just drop one by it would make smile. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	11. Everyone's Got Date

**A/N: I'm back. There's a lot of Faberry in this one, so I hope you enjoy, Bonnie is also back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or it's character. You would know if I did.**

**ALSO, please check out ending few notes.**

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel squealed with a bright smile taking over her features when she saw her girlfriend waiting by the door to her dance class. She ran and jumped into the blonde's arm easily being held up as their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. "What are you doing here?" the brunette asked once they separated.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, you disappeared Friday morning and I haven't seen you since, the lawyer answered, setting her girlfriend on the ground and picking up the dance bag that had been dropped.

"I know baby," Rachel apologized. "I've just been crazy busy with school and work. I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I was just," Quinn began, but stopped as she tried to put her thoughts into words. She knew Rachel wore her heart on her sleeve, so she figured the least she could do was try to be more open with her girlfriend.

"Hey," Rachel rested her hand against the blonde's cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking pale skin. "What is it?"

"Um, can I take you to lunch, we can talk there?"

"Absolutely baby," Rachel interlaced her fingers with Quinn's and allowed the lawyer to lead her to lunch.

Eventually the two ended up back at small pizza parlor. They were sitting at a booth across from one another, leisurely sipping on their water as they waited for the pizza to arrive. "I'm sorry I've been so busy Quinn," Rachel apologized, still feeling guilty about her absence, things had just kind of picked up lately, and the brunette found herself unable to spend as much time with the blonde.

"Its fine Rachel," the lawyer reassured as she reached across the table for Rachel's hand. "I just- Rach, you know that I would never push you into anything right?"

"Of course Quinn," the diva exclaimed rather shocked. "Why would you even ask that? What's going through your head?"

Quinn's eyes focused on the couple's contrasting hands, she solwly stroked her thumb over Rachel's tan skin as she thought of how to say what she wanted to. "I just- you know, if you're not comfortable staying over then-"

Once Rachel saw where Quinn was going she chose to put a stop to her train of thoughts. "No, Quinn, baby, I'm not avoiding you." Hazel eyes looked up to lock on shining chocolate ones. "I loved waking up in your arms on Friday, and I'm sorry we've only been able to talk on the phone, but I have been dying to see you sweetheart. Don't think you did anything wrong."

Quinn tried to stop herself from smiling as she lifted their joined hands to press a lingering kiss to Rachel's palm. "Go out with me tonight Rachel Berry?" Rachel blushed and nodded, she couldn't help it, there was just something in the way Quinn said her full name it made things seem so much more intimate. "Do you want me to take you home, or do you maybe just want to spend the day together unless you have somewhere else you need to be."

"I would love to spend the day with you Quinn."

* * *

Santana was heading down 1st when she bumped into, her wounded arm in particular was the one that was crashed into. "Ah, shit fuck."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, are you okay…Santana?"

Santana had been a bit busy gripping her arm and cursing though a tight jaw to notice the girl she ran into was one Bonnie Bennett. When she heard the girl call her name her eyes immediately looked over and softened a bit. "Bonnie, hey."

"Hi, are you okay Santana?"

The Latina took a deep breath in order to compose herself, "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

Bonnie giggled a bit before stepping closer to the girl. "You don't look fine. Come one let me check whatever it is you got going on."

"It's fine," Santana moved her hand, and smiled mostly to herself when she didn't feel anything wet. "It's not bleeding, just sore."

"Bleeding?" the slightly shorter girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah," Santana smiled sheepishly. "I was working."

"Oh, right." Bonnie exclaimed once she caught on. "I hope you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just graze, but it still hurts."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah." A small awkward silence filled the air between the two as they both tried to come up with something to say. During the time frame Santana allowed herself to take in Bonnie's appearance. The girl was dressed in simple light blue skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and a blue and gray long sleeve v-neck stripped shirt. The Latina couldn't help but smile at herself when she realized she was completely and unsecretively checking Bonnie, and by the small tint to the shorter girl's cheeks she had realized.

"Would you like to maybe, I don't know get dinner or something." Bonnie finally blurted out. She continued when Santana's mocha eyes met her own. "I mean that's where I was headed when I bumped into you. Think of it as an apology dinner or something."

A small smile spread across the Latina's face, and she nervously shoved her hands into her pocket. "I would love to Bonnie."

"Really?"

Santana nodded pushed back a strand of hair. "Yeah, why don't you lead and I follow since you were already on your way."

"Okay, um, yeah. This way," hesitating a brief second before Bonnie looped her arm though Santana's good one and lead the way to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"So how's work?" Rachel asked as she swirled her wine a little bit in her glass.

"It's good. Everybody has been keeping out of trouble which tends to make my life easier. What about you how's the diner and bar."

"Busy as usual," Rachel whispered her eyes trained on hazel ones as she took a sip of the dark liquid. "It's becoming impossible for me to do my homework or to see you." at the last bit of her sentence Rachel smiled softly. She truly had been missing Quinn the past few days; especially since the two had just become official; she wasn't too surprised that the lawyer had gotten the wrong impression. She woke up early that Friday morning and that was the last time she had seen her till today, and it was Wednesday.

"Maybe we can find a way to combine the two then," Quinn suggested lightly before taking a sip of her own wine.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she tilted her head in the cute way that Quinn liked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you can come over once a week or something and work on your homework while I make dinner, then afterwards I'll take you home."

Rachel smirked at the blonde teasingly she could tell Quinn was nervous and resisting to rub the back of her neck like she usually does. "I wouldn't be opposed to that. It would even give me the chance to visit you at work, if you want I mean."

"Of course," Quinn kissed the palm of Rachel's hand.

"Your food's ready Miss Fabray," a waiter alerted the couple, another waiter stood behind him with the actual plates of food.

"Right," Quinn separated her hand from Rachel, both instantly missing the skin to skin contact. "Thank you Jeffery."

* * *

"So where were you headed?" Bonnie asked as she and Santana sat at a small Italian restaurant.

"Just home. I was planning on a bowl of cereal and sleep. So bumping into you was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad." Bonnie flashed a smile at the Latina before continuing. "So U.S Marshal?"

"Yep," Santana smiled proud of her profession.

Bonnie found the Latina's smile contagious. It was obvious that the girl was proud of what she did. "How?"

"Honestly?" Bonnie nodded. "Through some random and strange events it just fell into my friend Puck and I's lap. One of the best choices I've ever made though."

"Then why doesn't Rachel know? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. We actually planned on telling her, but our first time out like in the field we got shot, both of us, and if Rachel had found it she would've been freaking out, and constantly worrying about us, so we just kind of decided not to tell anyone what we did. Brittany found out on her own, and now you and your boss know."

"I see, well your secret safe with me," Bonnie winked at the Marshal before taking a sip of her water.

"What about you Miss Bennett? Private Investigator? How does one end up there?"

"I've just always been really good at finding things. I actually started out as Quinn's secretary, but one day she asked me to find out about client before she signed on as his lawyer, I came back with a lot more than she needed, saving her from a big mistake financially and legally. After that it just kind of became a regular thing until she hired a new secretary and signed me on as the firm's P.I. mainly just her P.I."

"Well I have to admit you're quite skilled at what you do."

"Finding out about you wasn't that hard Miss Lopez, it's actually quite surprising Rachel hasn't found out."

"Oh, I'm sure she suspects. A girl can only take so many trips a month."

Bonnie was only able to smile before their food came, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they both dove into the heavenly dishes.

* * *

"So," Quinn began as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. "Where to next? Anywhere you want to go." She placed a small kiss to the side of Rachel's head before deciding to lace their fingers.

"Mm, I don't know." Rachel spoke as Quinn helped her into the passenger before closing the door and hurrying to the driver side.

"Tired?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Kind of." Rachel admitted.

"Then home it is yeah?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not Rachel." Quinn leaned over the middle console and pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's lips before starting the car and heading off in the direction of the brunette's shared apartment. Once she pulled in front of the building Quinn cut the engine and got out of the car quickly she made her way to Rachel's side and opened the door for the brunette who looked about ready to crash. "We're here Rach."

"Mkay," Rachel took the hand that Quinn offered and led her inside the building and up to her floor till they stood outside her door.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" the blond lawyer asked, her hand immediately going to the back of her neck she still didn't understand why she got so nervous around the small brunette she figured after dating for six weeks and the fact that Rachel was officially her girlfriend it wouldn't have been so nerve racking, but still there she stood nervous about asking to see her girlfriend again.

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand into her own, loving the way their hands seem to fit together. "Maybe lunch? I can swing by your office if you'd like."

"That'd be great. I'll free up two hours."

"If you're busy Quinn-"

Rachel didn't finish back tracking because suddenly there were two very soft and familiar lips against her own. Rachel responded to the kiss instantly. Quinn's hands found their way to the diva's waist as Rachel's own hands rested against Quinn's shoulders. Tentatively Quinn's tongue swept across Rachel's bottom lip asking for permission which she was granted without second thought. The two muscles danced with each other moving back and forth from each girl's mouth until they both reluctantly parted for air. "I'm not busy," Quinn finally whispered her forehead resting against Rachel's. "I want to see you."

"I want to see you too," Rachel breathed out her hand resting against Quinn's cheek before she pressed an innocent kiss to the girl's lips. "I should go inside."

"Yeah, of course." Although both girls seemed to be on the same page as what should be happening they couldn't force themselves to step away from each other.

"Do you want any water or juice or something?" Rachel finally asked after a minute of the two just staring at each other with dark lust filled eyes.

"Yeah," and just like that Quinn was following Rachel inside for glass of juice.

"Tana!" Rachel called into the apartment checking to see if any of her friends were home. "Britt!" When there was no response Rachel turned to look back at Quinn. "I guess it's just you and me."

"No complaints on my end," Quinn flashed her patent Fabray smile and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Okay, so we have orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, water and milk," Rachel was leaning into the fridge as she listed out the beverage options, effectively losing Quinn's attention as her eyes made their way to Rachel's perfect butt, and her member twitched already a bit hard from the make out session that had transpired in the hall. "Quinn?" Rachel asked when she realized her girlfriend wasn't going to answer. The tiny brunette looked behind her to find possibly darker hazel eyes trained on solely her ass. "I hope you're enjoying the view," the singer teased as she pulled out the grape juice and closed the fridge.

Immediately Quinn flushed, she had been caught and she knew it. The blond was more than thankful that she was wearing jeans. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I actually take it as a compliment that you find my ass so hypnotizing." This only caused Quinn to flush a deeper side of red. "And you're also extremely cute when you blush." Rachel turned and rested her hand on Quinn's hips before standing on her toes in order to kiss the blonde who had no trouble returning the passionate kiss.

Quinn turned both of their bodies so that Rachel was the one against the countertop before she lifted the brunette up and stepped in between her parted legs, not once breaking their kiss in the process. Rachel sucked on Quinn's offered tongue earning her a moan as the blonde's hands slipped under her shirt and rested on her hips. The area that pale skin touched was like fire to Rachel as her wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer.

Quinn felt herself getting tighter in her jeans as the kissing became more heated, she knew she had to put a stop to where things were going before Rachel found out about little Q. "Rach," Quinn tried through the kiss. "Baby," unwillingly the blonde gently pushed Rachel back and stepped away from Rachel. "We should stop."

"We should." Rachel agreed nodding her head as her hand trailed up and down Quinn's chest.

"We're not ready."

"We're not," the diva agreed again.

"I should go."

"Okay," Rachel reluctantly agreed with a small pout causing Quinn to chuckle.

"I'll walk you out," Rachel hopped off the counter and took Quinn's hand in her own as she led her to the door, a small put still intact.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful," the blonde lawyer leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Rachel's lips immediately turning the pout into a smile.

"Call me when you get home?" Rachel asked timidly not wanting to seem like she was overbearing. "Just so I know you got home okay."

"I will Rach, promise. Good night Rachel Berry."

"Good night Quinn Fabray," Rachel watched as Quinn descended the stairs until she was out of sight before she closed and locked the door then headed to her bathroom for an extremely cold shower.

* * *

"I had fun tonight Bonnie. Thank you for dinner." Santana and Bonnie were back on the streets of New York after a laughter filled dinner.

"It was my pleasure Santana. Maybe we can do it again sometime," the P.I. asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, just um, can I get your number?"

"Yeah of course," Bonnie exclaimed realizing that the girls didn't actually have each other's number. After a quick number exchange Santana hailed Bonnie a cab. "So I'll call you?" Bonnie stated although it came out as more of question.

"I hope so," the Latina flashed a smile allowing her Lopez charm to shine before quickly kissing the girl on the cheek and allowing her to climb into the cab. Santana watched as the cab took off before hailing her own and heading.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Before anyone gets upset. It has not been decided Santana will end up with Bonnie or Brittany. This one was all Bonnie Santana moments, but I promise next chapter will have some Brittany Santana time. I just have a few questions.**

**1) What season like summer, spring, autumn, or winter, do you picture them in?**

**2) How old do you think our characters are? **

**3) Did you like the chapter?**


	12. You Knew?

**A/N: Please remember that as much as I love writing for you guys writing fanfic is not my number one priority. I do want to say thank you though because so many people have this on their alerts, and you guys always review every chapter so thank you thank you thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a time jump. It's not too much.**

**Disclaime: I do not own Glee or their characters, as I'm sure you know. All mistakes are clearly mine.**

**ALSO: I could use a beta. Is anyone interested?**

* * *

**December**

Rachel quickly straddled Quinn's waist as their kissing became frenzy. It was finally winter break and the two girl were dying to get their hands on each other after a week of separation due to Rachel's finals. Wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck Rachel pulled her girlfriend closer sucking the girl's tongue into her mouth causing a moan to rip from the back of the lawyer's throat.

"Rae," Quinn tried to speak against the kiss. Her pants were already tight from the make out session but with the way Rachel was starting to roll her hips there was no way Quinn would be able to hide her extra appendage from the girl. "Baby we have to stop."

"Really?" the brunette questioned her kisses moving from Quinn's lips to her neck. "Because I don't think we should." She whispered against her girlfriend's ear before nipping just below it.

"Oh fuck," Quinn's hips bucked on their own accord just as Rachel rolled her hips the right way. Quinn went rigid at the motion, she knew Rachel had felt it, there was no way she couldn't have. Without second thought Quinn lifted Rachel off of her lap and sprang up off the couch and facing the girl and trying to find a way to explain.

"Quinn," Rachel tried. She could tell the girl was well on her way into a freak out that didn't need to happen.

"Okay, I just," the lawyer began, ignoring her girlfriend's attempt to speak. "I have to tell you, especially if we're going to be together because you deserve to know, and we've been together for almost three months well officially it's been almost two, but I like to count before being official because I never saw anyone else, I mean how could I need anyone else when I've got you. You're more than enough-"

"Quinn, you're rambling," the brunette pointed out before the blonde could continue.

"Right, sorry, look I just- FUCK!"

"Okay," Rachel shot up from her spot on the couch and stopped the blonde's pacing. "Sweetheart, you are stressing yourself out."

"You don't understand Rachel! I know you felt it, and I swear I can explain if you just give me the chance- hmph." Silenced by a kiss Quinn instantly felt tears stinging her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her closer.

"Now breathe," the NAYDA student whispered against her girlfriend's lips smiling when she felt the blonde's chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. "Good, now take a seat," Rachel pulled the girl back to her sofa and sat them both down. "Do you remember when you kidnapped me two weeks ago while I was getting ready for my finals the following week?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Quinn," Rachel squealed when her girlfriend picked her up and led her to her car. "Quinn put me down this instant."_

_The blonde lawyer pecked the girl's cheek as she sat her in the back of her car before climbing in behind her. "We're ready to go Shane."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"This is kidnapping."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"You're not even going to deny it?"_

_"What's the point of denying something that's already obvious?"_

_"You're unbelievable."_

_"So I've been told, now, next week," the blonde began, " I'm not going to see you, so I demand that you spend tonight and all of tomorrow with me."_

_"You demand it?" the brunette asked highly amused._

_"Yes I do. I already have food coming from restaurant downtown so that all you have to do is walk in, take a shower, and relax," the blonde responded running her hands through Rachel's hair. "You've been working like crazy Rae, and I just want to take care of you for a little bit. Will let you me do that?" she asked placing a kiss to the girl's jaw and trailing down her neck. _

_"Mm, well how can I say no when you're doing that." Rachel spoke through a breath._

_"You're not supposed to say no," Hazel eyes bore into chocolate as Quinn rested her lips against Rachel's waiting for the girl to complete the kiss._

_"Just tonight and tomorrow, then I have to go home and get ready for the week."_

_"That's all I ask." Rachel smiled before pressing her lips firmly against Quinn's and tangling her hands in choppy blonde hair._

* * *

_"Since when do restaurants deliver?" Rachel questioned as her girlfriend led her by the hand up to her loft._

_"They don't… unless you own the law firm that represents them."_

_"It sounds to me that you're using your powers for personal gain Quinn Fabray." Rachel accused teasingly._

_"Hey now, they offered to drop it off. I was willing to leave early and get it then kidnap you." she responded as she opened her door._

_"So what's for dinner?" Rachel questioned making her way to the blonde's room. _

_"It's a surprise that doesn't concern you. Now if I recall, the first thing you were supposed to do upon entering thy sanctuary was shower."_

_"Was that how that went?" the brunette questioned relieving herself of her sweatshirt._

_"Mm-Hm, you were supposed to walk in," strong arms wrap around Rachel's waist as the blonde continued to speak, her voice dropping to a low whisper against the singer's ear."Take a shower, and relax." She places a small kiss to the diva's neck before leading her towards her bathroom. "So take a shower, and by the time you're done the food will be here."_

_Rachel turned in her girlfriend's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're perfect you know that?"_

_"Perfect, I'm not so sure. Lucky, well that's a given seeing as you're in my arms. Now go." Quinn gave the girl a light slap to her butt as she pushed her into the bathroom. "I'll have sweats and a t-shirt laid out for you."_

_"Don't I already have clothes here," Rachel called from behind the bathroom door._

_"Yes you do, but you look sexy as hell when you're in my clothes, soooo it seemed only appropriate that you wear them."_

_"Really?" the brunette asked poking her head out from behind the door. Quinn couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips or the twitch in her pants as she got a small glimpse of Rachel's naked body. "Your choice of word leads me to believe that you have plans of ravishing me tonight, and therefore want me to look 'sexy as hell' as you put it ahead of time." it was now the student's turn to smirk as she watched and heard Quinn swallow around the lump in her throat. "It's fine," she continued leaving the door cracked as she moved to get in Quinn's walk in shower. "I find your clothes extremely comfortable."_

This girl is going to be the death of me_, the blonde thought as she attempted to readjust her semi-hard member before taking out clothes for Rachel and making her way to her door when she heard the knock. "Hi," she smiled at what looked like a young waiter._

_"Miss Fabray?" the young kid asked as her turned the paper bag in his hand to make sure he had the right name._

_"Yeah, that's me." she responded taking the bag form the kid. "Is everything in here?" the blonde set the bag down on the nearby table and pulled up the flap to check that she had everything._

_"Yes ma'am." He nodded nervously._

_"Okay, everything looks good, here go." Quinn pulled out a twenty from her back pocket and handed to the waiter. "Thank you."_

_"Oh, Chef said not to accept any money from you."_

_The lawyer smiled at that, "Oh come on, you just came across town to deliver food, and you're not even a delivery boy."_

_"I know ma'am, but Chef would kill me if I took money from you."_

_"Alright look, give me one second," quickly the blonde pulled out her phone and scanned for Chef before calling._

_"Hello?"_

_"I'm paying your delivery boy." And just like that she hung up not bothering to listen to anything Chef had to say. "See all set. Now here you go." She handed the boy the twenty smiling when he took this time. "You should probably get back."_

_"Yes ma'am, thank you." with a final smile he turned and hurried down the steps as Quinn closed and locked the door._

_The lawyer took the bag of food and headed to the kitchen just barely making out the sound of her records being played from her guest bedroom. She wasn't surprised by the fact Rachel had found her records, what had surprised Quinn however was Rachel's music choice. Quinn had a pretty extensive record collection so how it was this was the song that pulled her girlfriend's attention baffled her a bit. Choosing to leave the food Quinn walked across her living room and slid open the doors to find Rachel dressed in the Yale t-shirt she had laid out for her and in red lace boy shorts. Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips before stepping up behind her girlfriend who had been swaying slightly and whispering the lyrics to the song in her ear. "If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall all the mountains should crumble to the sea."_

_"I won't cry, I won't cry no, I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me." Rachel turned in Quinn's arms so that they could face each other as they danced slowly. _

_"I have to admit, I never pegged you for a Ben E. King fan," Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear as her hands rested on the girl's hip._

_"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a fan, but just like everyone else I know the song Stand By Me. It's quite famous."_

_"It is indeed." There was a beat of silence before Quinn spoke again remembering the food in the kitchen. Rachel's slow dancing had done a good job of distracting the blonde from their meal and had caused stirring in her southern regions. "Um, the food's here," she spoke a little breathlessly. Rachel had pulled back to look in the blonde's eye when she spoke causing the girl to lose her breath. "You are beyond beautiful," Quinn's hazel eyes bore into chocolate before she leaned in to capture Rachel's plump lips. Rachel cupped the blonde's cheek as she parted her lips allowing the lawyer's tongue to dance with her own. At that moment Quinn wanted nothing more than to pull her girlfriend closer, but if she did that the diva was bound to feel something that would open a can of worms the lawyer wasn't ready to deal with. So instead she opted to pull away from the oh so addicting lips._

_"The uh… the food." _

_"Mm-hm," Rachel wrapped her arms securely around Quinn's neck before leaning up on her toes to peck the blonde's lips._

_"Why don't you put something on, while I share it out?"_

_"That'll work," with a final kiss Rachel sauntered out of the guest bedroom and into the living room, giving Quinn a few seconds to regroup before she made her way back into the kitchen._

* * *

_Hours later found Rachel waking up in her girlfriend's arms with reruns of Law and Order playing. "Quinn," the diva whispered once she had succeeded in turning around in the girl's arms. "Baby." The only response the girl received was a groan, and the action of being pulled closer against her girlfriend's body which caused her to giggle. Rachel shimmed so she could pull her arms and cup the blonde's face. "Quinn," she tried again this time placing a small kiss against the girl's lips._

_"Sleep Rae."_

_"I know baby, but we're on the couch right now, and I personally find your bed much more comfortable. So come on." Pulling herself out of her girlfriend's arms Rachel stood from the couch on slightly wobbly legs. After a minute of just staring at her girlfriend who looked to be making no attempt to move the brunette took further action and pulled on the pale arm that was hanging off the couch. With a few mumbled words the blonde manage to pull herself from the couch and to wrap her arms around the brunette as she led the still sleep hazed blonde to the bedroom. "Do you want to change into something?" Rachel whispered when Quinn was sitting on the side of the bed._

_Too tired to answer Quinn shook her head and proceeded to pull off her jeans and shirt before pulling the brunette in by the waist and tumbling the both of them into bed, being sure to keep the girl as close as possible as the crawled under the covers and fell asleep._

_It was an hour and a half later that Rachel woke up to the feeling of something poking her in the butt. Thinking it was possibly the hand that wasn't currently splayed across her stomach Rachel continued with her original task and climbed out of bed to use the bathroom. When she exited she couldn't help but notice that the little light peeking out from bathroom was giving the slightest bit of light to Quinn who was now on her back with the majority of covers off and sporting a tent in the thin layer of sheet had remained on her._

_With brows furrowed together Rachel walked back over to the bed leaned a bit so that she could squeeze the bulge causing Quinn to whimper and stir a bit, but still not to wake up. Quickly the diva made her way back into the bathroom. "Okay," she whispered looking at herself in the mirror. "Quinn uh, Quinn has a penis… or she sleeps with a strap-on. Although I didn't see her put it on before bed, and nothing was exactly pushed against me earlier, so I'll stick with the penis. Maybe she's transgender, and that's all she has left to do. But why would she wait, I mean she has the money to do it, or maybe not because of the other operations. Well it's okay either way because I like Quinn and that's all that matters. I'll just wait for her to tell me herself about this and everything will be fine. Yes, good plan Rachel." Giving herself her trademark Rachel Berry smile the diva once again exited the bathroom, this time turning off the light, and crawled back into bed beside her girlfriend who was now turned on her stomach yet still pulled Rachel closer._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So you've known all this time?" Quinn asked quietly scared hazel eyes barely meeting Rachel's chocolate ones.

Nodding Rachel raised her hand to cup Quinn's red tinted cheek. "I just didn't want to bring it up before you were ready. I understand that this your personal life Quinn, and even now if you don't want to tell me its okay. I understand the changing ones gender can a be a very personal matter for some people until everything's been complete, and-"

"Wait Rachel, I'm um-" Quinn could feel her face pale as the relief she had barely felt washed over her. It wasn't that Rachel was okay with a girl having penis, she was just okay with Quinn physically becoming a man or a woman, whatever it was the diva was thinking.

"What is it Quinn?" the NYADA student questioned not sure what was wrong with what she had said.

"I'm not transgender Rachel." The blonde breathed out, knowing that it was easier to just have the girl end things with her now than when she finds out the truth.

"What do you mean Quinn?"

"I mean I'm not transgender, I'm a girl. I was born a girl, physically, emotionally, and mentally I'm all female… well mostly physically anyway. I was just one of the very few girls in the world born with a penis."

The look of confusion passed from Rachel's face and morphed into understanding before landing on curiosity. "Can I ask you about it?"

A single arched eyebrow raised as Quinn stared at her girlfriend. "That's it?" she asked after a minute of the two just looking at each other. "You just want to ask me questions."

"Well yeah, I mean when we start having sex, I mean if you want to even, could you get me pregnant, or are you not sterile. Just stuff like that."

"That's seriously all you have to say about this. I just told you I was born with a penis, and you're asking about us having sex?"

"Was that a bad choice?" the brunette asked not sure of herself.

"No," Quinn pulled the girl close by her hips. "I just, you're not running, or freaking out, and you're even thinking about us having sex. I don't get it."

"Baby," Rachel wrapped her hands around Quinn's face and pulled the girl close so that their foreheads were touching. "I was raised by my fathers to accept everyone, no matter their difference. I like you for you Quinn Fabray, not because I thought you had a vagina. You having a penis doesn't change the way I feel about you." Quinn hadn't even noticed that that tears had formed in her eyes and proceeded to race down her cheek until Rachel wiped them away with the pad of her thumbs.

"So you and me-"

"Are still going strong," the diva finished before pressing her lips against Quinn's softly.

Smiling Quinn pulled her girlfriend closer until she was straddling her hips. "I most definitely want to make love to you in the future Rachel," Quinn chose to respond to Rachel's earlier statement causing the diva's heart to swoon. The fact that Quinn had chosen to say make love rather than have sex was something the NYADA student hadn't been expecting. "So what exactly is that you are feeling for me?" the blonde questioned her mind still on a select few of Rachel's words.

"Honestly?" Rachel questioned moving her hands to the back of Quinn's neck. The blonde placing a small kiss to Rachel's neck before nodding. "I might be falling in love with you Quinn."

* * *

**Song: Stand By Me by Ben E. King**

**So I definitely want to bring another character into the story, I have a few ideas but I can't really decide, so maybe you guys can help. Here are my character options. If you want to add a job title as well be my guess.**

_**Marley Rose**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**Blaine Anderson **_


End file.
